On the Age of the Gods
by El Pajaro de Fuego
Summary: Un robo, una maldición, dos guerras y tres conspiraciones son la fórmula perfecta para lograr el caos. ¿Como puedes luchar contra el fin del mundo? -Universo Alterno-
1. Prólogo

Muchos de ustedes no me conocen. Soy recién llegada a la comunidad. Desde hace tiempo leo las historias pero hasta hace poco se me ocurrió comenzar a escribir algunas y (con ayuda de un amigo, Shiro Wolfram, a quien va dedicado este capítulo como agradecimiento).

Este fic se basa en la historia de un juego de computadora del mismo nombre. Al principio lo jugaba y me gustaba el juego pero hasta allí, Hasta hace poco no rondaba la idea por mi cabeza. Pero mientras jugaba el juego, al ver que los personajes principales tenían ciertas similitudes con los _Teen Titans_ fue allí cuando se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un fic de ellos siguiendo la historia del juego.

Si alguien la lee y le gusta, aunque solo sean cinco las personas que siguen mi historia, con saber que a alguien le gusto escribir el fic habrá valido la pena.

**ACLARACIÓN:**

Aquí los Titanes _**no van a portar el nombre de Titanes.**_En el juego original los "titanes" eran los de la mitología griega, los padres de los dioses.

* * *

**La serie**_**"Teen Titans" **_**y el juego de computadora "**_**Age of Mithology**_**" no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic esta escrito por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO:**

Hubo un tiempo en que los dioses impusieron su voluntad en el mundo. Y antes de ellos los titanes, un grupo de seres que gobernaron con tiranía, conspirando entre sí para quitarse el poder.

Al principio fue Urano, quien le quitó el poder a la benevolente y piadosa Gea, madre naturaleza, convirtiendo al terreno de Grecia de un Edén a un infierno. Urano regía con puño de hierro. Pero el gusto no le duró mucho: años después, su hijo Cronos alentando a muchos titanes y humanos poderosos como los magos y los reyes, con un ejército de bestias poderosas, lucharon a su lado bajo la promesa de una vida mejor. Y tras una fiera batalla derrocó a Urano y lo desterró. Pero entonces, el supuesto Mesías reveló su verdadero rostro y no solo mantuvo la misma tiranía de Urano, sino que comenzó una casería para invadir los demás terrenos fuera de Grecia y capturar y matar a cada dios hasta derrocar a los otros dos panteones de dioses, nórdicos y egipcios. Y por miedo a que alguno de los hijos repitiera la larga tradición familiar de derrocar a su padre el encerró y devoró a sus hijos, a todos menos uno: Zeus, el hijo menor de Cronos, cuya existencia permaneció en la sombra por su madre Rea para evitar que el corriera la misma suerte que sus hermanos. Ayudado de una nueva generación de dioses y apoyado por los nórdicos logró derrocar a su padre, e instauró un nuevo orden, donde cada dios pudo velar por su pueblo. En lugares como la Grecia y la Atlántida, países hermanos adelantados a su tiempo, donde las antiguas ideas de la moral eran remplazadas por las ideas del cambio, de la razón y el pensamiento. O Egipto, aquella tierra africana donde la magia se combina con la realidad, donde los dioses son los verdaderos amos y señores, donde todo adquiere un sentimiento de mitología. O Midgard, en las tierras nórdicas donde los salvajes y las tribus compiten y la única ley verdadera es la ley de la supervivencia del más fuerte.

Por un largo periodo de tiempo pareció que la paz llegaba a las tierras que los dioses posteriores a los titanes dominaban.

Sin embargo, un titán decidió que era hora de ajustar cuentas pendientes...

_**Egipto...**_

La ciudad estaba en llamas. Las personas corrían despavoridas mientras los soldados resistían los ataques del ejército rival. Un faraón luchaba por mantener su poder y la moral de su ejército mientras una princesa traidora alentaba a sus soldados a destruir todo lo que se abría a su paso.

El ejército de la princesa desertora se dividió en dos bandos, uno para distraer al ejército y otro mayormente de máquinas demoledoras de asedio como catapultas. Tenían un objetivo: destruir el templo mayor de Osiris, el último obstáculo para derrotarlo a él y asegurar el poder tanto al dios Seth, el dios traidor, como a la princesa que le juró lealtad al demonio a cambio de poder, Komand, o Blackfire. Pero a pesar de los ataques sin tregua de las máquinas, el templo no sufría ni un rasguño, al contrario: las piedras gigantes se despedazaban al hacer impacto al igual que todos los proyectiles. Incluso parecía que se hacían pedazos antes de tocar a la torre. Y el fuego tampoco hizo mella, el templo en contraste con el resto de la gran ciudad estaba de pie tan imponente y magnifico como antes.

— ¡Resistan!

Y, en medio de todo eso, una jovencita pelirroja cuyas ropas estaban rasgadas y su cuerpo golpeado y maltrecho, corría desesperada en medio de la multitud tratando de llegar hacia el ejército del faraón, pues su vida dependía de ello.

— ¿Como que escapó?

—Lamento mucho decirlo, pero si, escapó.

— ¡Encuentren a Koriand'r rápido! Ella es lo único con lo que podemos chantajear a mi querido "padre"… ¡Además, sabe demasiado!

La princesa pelirroja, la que fue atrapada pocas horas antes para ser esclavizada y negociar con su vida al faraón, trataba de llegar al único lugar seguro que podía haber para ella: Solo ellos la iban a proteger, el otro ejército iba a esclavizarla. En solo tres horas aquella pobre princesa de solo dieciséis años había sido golpeada y violada. Sangraba, a veces perdía la conciencia... pero no podía rendirse, no ahora.

Mientras el asedio continuaba, y la ciudad sitiada no daba señas de querer rendirse...

_**Grecia.**_

Era un bosque tan tupido, tan... inhabitado, sobre todo en la zona de la cascada. Aparte de un hombre y un adolescente de quince años no había nadie allí, solo animales, árboles, rocas y plantas.

—No te preocupes Gar, yo sé lo que se siente.

El niño estaba llorando. Un grupo de cazadores lo confundió con una bestia y trataron de cazarlo. Pero cuando Pan salió a defenderlo estos huyeron. Y Pan llegó justo a tiempo, porque Garfield estaba a punto de ser atrapado.

Pobre dios Pan. Nació tan feo y tan deforme, que le fue negado su derecho como dios a permanecer en el Olimpo. Y, como si no fuera suficiente castigo, en su caída a la tierra se lastimo un pie y termino cojo de por vida, dándole otro toque a su aspecto extraño, por no decir demoníaco. Tenía toda la cara cubierta de cabello, orejas puntiagudas, dos pequeños cuernos detrás de las orejas, y una formidable cola de demonio. En eso de las orejas él y Garfield eran muy parecidos, podrían haber sido padre e hijo, pero Pan nunca se casó y mucho menos tuvo hijos. De hecho la madre de Logan era otra persona: Siringa, una ninfa parecida a Garfield: el era verde como ella (algo considerado encantador entre las Ninfas y las criaturas del bosque) sus orejas puntiagudas (otro rasgo característico de ellas) y un pequeño colmillo sobresaliendo de su boca. Pero para su desgracia un día hubo un incendio en el bosque en el cual falleció ella y algunas de sus hermanas cuando él tenía apenas cinco años de edad.

Aunque para su fortuna el fue encontrado por Pan quien al verlo, en cierto sentido parecido a él, se enterneció y decidió adoptarlo y criarlo como si fuera suyo. Pan era sin duda uno de los dioses más bondadosos que alguna vez existieron, y a pesar de tener apariencia de un ser vil y feroz era todo lo contrario: un buen amigo al que le gustaba jugar con los niños como Garfield y gastarle bromas pesadas a los aldeanos de las aldeas y pueblos cercanos al bosque, los cuales por miedo a Pan no se atrevían a adentrarse demasiado al bosque.

Pero a pesar de no ser violentos ambos estaban condenados a permanecer allí, porque por su aspecto la gente les tenía miedo. Y a pesar de ser un pícaro incorregible Pan sabía por experiencia propia que un día el miedo puede convertirse en odio y racismo, mezcla que puede llevar a sus víctimas hacia la muerte tanto de la carne como la del espíritu... la segunda y más dolorosa muerte.

Ahora, pasando a otro axioma, a otro tema relacionado con el ser, díganme ustedes que pueden meditar en ello al contrario de otros muchos que solo se dejan llevar por las apariencias… ¿qué define lo que es humano y lo que no es? ¿Será acaso la apariencia física o la emocional? ¿Una máquina puede ser humana? ¿Un inmortal también puede serlo, a pesar de burlar a la muerte, la única compañía perpetua de los hombres? ¿Qué hace que una persona cruce la línea entre lo considerado humano y lo considerado monstruoso?

Esas preguntas son las que definen la vida de él.

Un hombre mitad máquina mitad persona observaba la bahía en un risco de la isla que lo vio nacer, pero nunca lo vería morir. Este hombre (si es que esa es la palabra correcta para definirlo) tenía ya demasiados años de existencia sobre este mundo: aunque al verlo a primera vista uno pensaría que apenas tenía veinte años en realidad ya tenía poco más de cien. Una maldición con la que carga a cuestas, al igual que su soledad.

Quizá no es humano en el cuerpo: mediante la magia, después de un trágico accidente, fue reconstruido. Y si tampoco se es humano por tener el dudoso privilegio de la inmortalidad, entonces ahora sí el ya no tenía derecho a ser considerado verdaderamente humano. Pero sus sentimientos... esos eran quizá más humanos que los de todas las personas que alguna vez hayan vivido.

De pronto llegó otra persona. Por apariencia debe ser un centauro: es mitad caballo, mitad hombre. Tiene una larga cabellera gris, pero esta impecablemente arreglado, era muy sabio y si no fuera por tener del torso para abajo apariencia de caballo se pensaría que era todo un fino señor.

—Victor, tenemos que regresar a casa.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta llegar a una majestuosa mansión localizada en la colina más alta de la isla. El centauro, de nombre Quirón, era considerado por ser el más sabio de todos los de la isla y tener una extraña conexión y parentesco con los dioses como el gobernante y líder de Lolcos. Pero el habría cambiado eso por ser completamente humano, poder enamorarse y librarse de sus dolorosas responsabilidades.

Y eso es solo la punta del Iceberg de todo el sufrimiento al que se hicieron acreedores.

_**Midgard...**_

El cielo estaba oscuro, las nubes ennegrecidas, y el terreno manchado de sangre. Ese día estaba librándose una batalla tan sanguinaria que más bien pudo haber sido definida como carnicería. Decenas de hombres valientes luchaban y morían, en una pelea tan absurda como lo es la guerra entre compatriotas. Pero, en las tierras frías y heladas de Midgard, rara vez importaba. Solo la peor de las crisis tendría una posibilidad de poner de acuerdo a todos los clanes enemigos.

Sin embargo, a escondidas de los hombres, abrigadas por el refugio de la noche oscura y negra, en lo alto de los cielos, un grupo de muchachas observaban la batalla. Muchachas nada comunes por cierto: eran las valkirias, guerreras cuyo deber era observar las batallas y rescatar de ellas las almas de los mas bravos guerreros para llevarlas a una tierra sagrada, el Valhala, lugar donde los guerreros resucitados pero ahora inmortales entrenaban para servir a los dioses en caso de una nueva gran crisis, como un nuevo intento de conquista mundial por parte de algún otro titán o dios perverso.

La mayoría de las valkirias eran rubias, de ojos azules, montadas en caballos blancos con armaduras doradas y escudos tan brillantes que formaban un halo de luz resplandeciente en medio de la noche, lo que los humanos llamamos "aurora boreal". Todas ellas, sin excepción, eran hijas de los dioses nórdicos. Casi todas eran muy parecidas por ser hermanas: alegres, risueñas, femeninas, coquetas, distraídas, soñadoras... unas verdaderas princesas.

Aunque debo aclarar que cuando digo _casi_ es porque en ese grupo había una valkiria muy diferente...

Primero, su apariencia: su pelo no era rubio, era violeta, sus ojos de ese mismo color, y su piel aún mas pálida que las del resto de las valkirias, además de que su caballo era negro y en vez de una brillante armadura portaba una capa negra cuya sombra cubría la mitad de su rostro provocando todavía más miedo, es más, si no fuera por su escudo brillo, nadie sospecharía siquiera que ella era una de ellas, más bien la confundirían con una bruja, o un cuervo. Quizá lo más destacable era su actitud: seria, sombría, independiente, aterradora, distante, indiferente… Por supuesto, no era totalmente aceptada por los demás.

—Mira a Raven, la verdad es que me da miedo.

—Ni sé que pudo ver en ella Odín como para ponerla como Valkiria.

—Es nuestra prima ¿Qué esperabas?

—Sí, lo sé, ¿pero no sabes quién es su padre?

—Precisamente es por eso que me da miedo.

Y quizá, la parte más aterradora de la vida de aquel cuervo era que su padre es el dios Loki, un dios tan malvado que provocó numerosas guerras para diezmar a la población de Midgard solo por diversión, asesino a uno de los suyos, el dios Balder, e intento arrebatarle el poder a Odín, el dios gobernante. También cuando se disfrazaba de humano era un estafador y un espía, adquiría formas distintas para ocultarse tanto de los dioses como de los mortales. Nadie se salvaba de su peligroso ingenio y maldad pura. Incluso sedujo a una sacerdotisa servidora de Odín para tener a una hija, nadie menos que Raven, creyendo que ella podría servir en su lucha por el poder. Pero Odín fue más listo y ofreció a la madre protección a cambio de educarla en el Valhala. Allí le enseñó a controlar sus poderes, a dominar las artes de la magia, y a recoger las almas de los guerreros más valientes. Le dio el mismo trato que a las hijas de los otros dioses.

Sin embargo las valkirias rubias se negaron a aceptar a la valkiria oscura como una de ellas. A sus espaldas se burlaban de ella y hablaban de lo zorra que debió de ser su madre para acostarse con un dios disfrazado de mortal, de lo perverso que era su padre y de lo tétrica que era ella. Le tenían miedo e incluso la rehuían, solo soportaban quedarse en la misma habitación que ella si Raven se colocaba a un metro de distancia, lo que reforzó su actitud fría con los demás, tanto Valkirias como personas. Aparte de Odín y su madre, nunca sintió que pudiera abrirse tal como ella era con sus semejantes. No la aceptaron, nunca lo hicieron y nunca lo harían.

Pasaron algunas horas y la batalla termino con la retirada de ambos bandos. Los cadáveres y sus almas regaban todo el piso como último vestigio. La Valkiria mayor se alzó encima de todas y gritó:

— ¡Rápido, hermanas¡ Tenemos trabajo que hacer

Todas las valkirias se lanzaron a la tierra a buscar las almas más valientes. Solo Raven se quedó atrás, siempre a la distancia, siempre a la defensiva.


	2. Lo que eran la vida y la gloria

Muchas gracias a **john23, ARLET, Kerosen, Kyuzo92, ligthfire, Raven-Will y a Elizabeth Salazar**

* * *

_**El juego de computadora **_**Age of Mithology** _**y la serie **_**Teen Titans** _**no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**EN LA ERA DE LOS DIOSES**

**CAPÍTULO I: **

**LO QUE ERA LA VIDA Y LA GLORIA**

El escenario: una isla llena de ruinas y sangre en lo que alguna vez fueron gloriosas plazas y calles. El personaje principal: un héroe derrotado, agonizando, con una espada en su estómago, viendo como todo por lo que luchó se desploma ante él. Robin, uno de los más legendarios personajes de la antigua Atlántida. Que ahora no era más que tristes ruinas. Pero ¿qué fue lo que provocó su tan espantosa caída? Pocos aún saben la verdadera historia. Pero esto no quiere decir que no merezca contarse, porque a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió fue culpa de todos y a la vez nada de lo ocurrido fue culpa de nadie, solo el destino. Eso fue lo que arruinó todo a fin de cuentas. El destino, la avaricia y la venganza.

Robin. Apenas tenía veinticinco años. Supuestamente le quedaba una vida por delante. Sin embargo ya era una leyenda por sus proezas militares, era rico y famoso y respetado por todos. Pero nada de esto le importaba realmente. Ya nada le importaba. Solo podía mirar el cielo mientras perdía su vida, y recordaba como todo ocurrió, recordar... el principio mientras esperaba al final.

Robin yace en su hogar, casi muerto, al igual que su civilización. Pero ¿cómo fue que llegaron él, su hogar, y su civilización a la destrucción?

Para saber esto debemos de examinar esta historia muy detalladamente, pero no desde el principio, de esto solo un relato porque este es tan remoto que no nos alcanzaría la vida entera para recordarlo, ni siquiera alcanzó para vivirlo.

No. Mejor empecemos... desde la primera advertencia...

* * *

_Un año y dos meses antes..._

La historia (o al menos la parte de ella que intento contar) empieza en un barco, cuando un joven general descansaba de un largo viaje y regresaba a su hogar, la Atlántida.

¡Cómo podría él olvidar ese día! Acababan de salir de Grecia y volvían a la Atlántida, una gran nación-continente, llena de gloria. Había una guerra civil en Grecia y su asustado rey decidió pedir ayuda a sus aliados atlantes. Robin lideró la batalla a pesar de ser muy joven, y aún así ganó. Pero no fue sorpresa: lo que le faltaba de experiencia lo compensaba con liderazgo y una mente brillante: todo un estratega militar y un detective, además de tener una habilidad casi innata en el combate, que le valían la victoria en todas sus batallas y esta no era la excepción. De nuevo, la Atlántida se cubría de gloria. Lo celebraron en la noche que se fueron en los barcos; cinco en total. Había también un barco para las criaturas que llevaron a la guerra: no hablamos de caballos o elefantes, si había algunos caballos pero estos iban en el último barco de solo dos pisos que cargaba el cargamento y a estos porque muchos guerreros tenían su propio caballo. Aquí mas bien de lo que hablamos son de las criaturas mitológicas, aquellas de las cuales algunas se extinguieron en el hundimiento, pero de eso hablaremos ya más tarde.

Retomando el tema, de las criaturas que hablo, que ocupaban un barco entero, el más grande de todos, de cuatro pisos y del doble de largo que los demás, tenían criaturas tan increíbles, que parecen sacadas solo del mundo de los sueños, porque no podía haber manera de que existieran en la realidad, en verdad, monstruosas y fantásticas. Por ejemplo: los _Behemots_, criaturas de cinco metros de altura por ocho de largo, parecida a los antiguos reptiles por su piel verde y escamosa y sus ojos amarillos, con una ornamenta que funcionaba como escudo, y un cuerno en la cara que anudado a su fuerza los usaban como armas de asedio de tan potente que era su ataque. Estas criaturas tan míticas fueron de las pocas que se salvaron de la destrucción. Mencionaría ahora muchas más, pero no solo alargaría demasiado la historia, sino que te aburriría.

Todos querían fiesta, una fiesta llena de vino y camareras, todas ellas hermosas. Pero, a pesar de todo el júbilo que había, esa noche no fue agradable para Robin. No es que no consiguiera prostituta improvisada, al menos cinco le coquetearon con un descaro excepcional ¡y algunos aseguraron después que hasta veinte cuando bajó al piso inferior a la cubierta!... pero el decidió no llevarse ni una a la cama, después de todo, a pesar de que esa victoria se celebraba en cierto sentido gracias a él, y a pesar que de todos los brindis la mitad fueron en su honor (¡así estaban de borrachos!) él no estaba con ánimos de celebrar: solo quería llegar a su hogar lo más rápido posible.

* * *

—Aún no entiendo. ¿Por qué tanta indiferencia? después de todo, se suponía que él debía de estar entre los más felices.

—Pensándolo bien, no. El no tenía muchos motivos para ser feliz. Al menos no esa noche.

— ¿Porqué?

—Porque ya tenía un vago presentimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir.

—De eso entiendo menos.

—Lo sé. A veces que me pongo a pensar en ello, yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo. Pero él mismo me lo explicó después…

* * *

Robin se dirigía, como ya lo dije antes, a su camarote. Desde que partieron hacia la Atlántida él no se sintió bien del todo: de hecho, sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho. Esto, y él lo sabía, no era un síntoma de un problema del cuerpo, no. Era un síntoma de un muy mal presentimiento, el ya lo había sentido antes.

Según lo que me contó tiempo después, estaba ya en su cama dormido cuando tuvo un extraño sueño:

_Era un lugar con un cielo mas rojo del normal cuando anochece o amanece, donde se podía oler un incesante y casi nauseabundo olor a azufre, sangre y cenizas. Todo aparte del cielo estaba envuelto en la niebla. Se veían columnas de humo negro manchar el cielo. _

_Caminaba y se encontraba solo con escombros en el camino, sin entender nada de lo que veía. __Entonces escuchó los susurros arrastrados por el viento, voces que él sentía familiares pero no las reconocía. U__n fuerte viento golpeo su cara, un viento que ahuyentaba momentáneamente ese terrible olor. __Y de pronto sintió un frío metal atravesarle el cuerpo. _

_Alcanzó a ver el rostro de su asesino, o al menos su máscara: una mitad negra y otra mitad fuego, que solo dejaba expuesto al mundo un ojo, en el cual vio un brillo de triunfo y locura, cosa que le causó un terrible odio, irreconocible y fatal. __Y de pronto esa persona desapareció, se esfumó en el humo. _

_Y Robin cayó a los brazos de una persona que no pudo reconocer, sintiendo la sangre caer y la vida abandonarlo…_

Despertó bañado de sudor. Estaba muy nervioso y temblando. Todo se había sentido tan real_. _Por supuesto Robin no pudo volver a dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

—Así que ese fue el primer augurio…

—Sí. Y llegaron más. Terribles, incesantes, inquietantes…

—Y dudo que hayan servido de algo.

—Te equivocas. Si sirvió de algo: para que él supiera cómo afrontar la situación y para que él y los demás pudieran salvarnos a todos. Incluso a pesar de su costo, tanto para él como para los demás.

—Lo que aún no comprendo es porque estaba tan deprimido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que tú dices que no se sentía con ánimos para celebrar.

—Ya te lo dije, fue por...

—Tú no me engañas, había algo más-

—Tienes razón. Fue por un pasado que lo volvió serio y cerrado. De eso te hablaré mas tarde. Ahora debemos continuar con su llegada a la Atlántida.

* * *

Este continente era muy glorioso, atraía miles de turistas al año y eso incrementaba su ya próspera economía. El país de la Atlántida se conformaba de tres ciudades principales: La Atlantis del Norte (Atia) Atlántis del Sur (Atilda) y hacia el este la Atlántida Sumergida (Nidalt). Casi toda la fauna provenía de allí y sus habitantes eran diferentes en morfología a los demás atlantes: podían respirar bajo el agua y comunicarse con los animales marinos. Los habitantes de las otras ciudades no compartían sus dones por la mezcla de sangres: en busca de una vida mejor, muchos griegos, egipcios y orientales habían emigrado al continente, y la mezcla de sangres ya había hecho su efecto. Llegó al punto en que Nidalt incluso pidió ser reconocida como un país independiente, pero fue negada su solicitud y por una serie de diplomacias pacíficas logró evitarse una guerra civil.

¿Por qué ahora tocamos ese tema? porque ahora vamos a hablar de la llegada de Robin, justo cuando esta parte de la historia comenzó, la penúltima vez que el volvió a pisar esa tierra antes de que todo se arruinara, o como algunos lo llamaron después, el principio del fin.

— ¡Robin! Por fin llegas.

En el puerto lo estaban esperando su grupo de amigos. Eran como una extraña familia de hermanos. La historia de ellos, de Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, comienza cuando Mas y Menos tenían solo bebes y todos los demás eran unos adolescentes y vivían todos juntos en el Cliotlahualt, el circo atlante de mayor renombre de la época.

En ese entonces Richard, Roy (ambos procedentes de Atia), Garth (procedente de Nidalt), Karen, Mas, y Menos (procedentes de Atilda) eran solo los hijos de los verdaderos actores del circo. Los padres de Richard eran trapecistas, los de Garth y Karen domadores de los animales y criaturas, los de Mas y Menos una pareja de magos y los de Speedy guardias de seguridad que vigilaban las entradas del circo armados con flechas y arcos. Robin vivió su infancia en el circo tradicional siendo trapecista junto con sus padres y jugando y entrenando junto a los demás hijos de los que trabajaban allí, y en esa época se podría asegurar que fue realmente feliz. Pero un después ocurrió el incendio.

Lo quemó todo hasta los cimientos. Fue una tragedia, en la Atlántida durante meses no se hablaba de otra cosa, se hizo una leyenda. Incluso a pesar de haber sido un accidente muchos rumoraron que fue premeditado, pero nadie pudo comprobarlo.

Ellos sobrevivieron, pero sus padres, con la mayoría de los animales, criaturas y actores, perecieron.

Fueron adoptados por distintas familias y todos hicieron sus vidas por separado. No se volvieron a reencontrar sino hasta un homenaje a las víctimas del incendio varios años después. Al darse cuenta del tiempo transcurrido decidieron reunirse cada tres meses en el mismo lugar. Así lo hicieron hasta que comenzaron a adquirir fama cada uno por su lado, Robin y Speedy como vigilantes, Aqualad como embajador y soldado de Nidalt, Karen como espía del gobierno atlante. Solo Más y Menos aún no habían adquirido renombre alguno, pero si esperaban comenzar a entrenar para seguir los pasos de los otros.

Volviendo a ese día y hablando de ellos, los gemelos no tardaron en irse mientras los demás marchaban a caballo hacia la ciudadela.

— ¡Dios, creí que nunca se irían! —Comentó Abeja, frotándose las sienes.

—Yo tampoco, ya me empezaba a doler la cabeza. —Bromeó Aqualad. Luego volteó hacia la mujer—Y dime ¿cómo está mi espía favorita?

— ¡Soy la única espía que conoces!

—Además es secreto, recuerda que no deberías volver a mencionarlo en vos alta.

—Vamos Robin, nadie nos oye, estamos cabalgando hacia el templo mayor, no hay forma de que alguien escuche nuestra conversación.

—Eso tampoco lo deberías de decir.

El paseo hasta la capital de la Atlántida situada en un puerto revelaba toda la gracia y belleza de este lugar. Simplemente, todo en el continente era... :

Las casas: gigantescas. Los atlantes tenían la costumbre de hacerlas para albergar a generaciones enteras, por lo mismo ponían mucho cuidado en su decoración. Y las murallas... fabricadas con la mejor cantera, decoradas con metales preciosos, de cinco metros de altura y uno y medio de grosor. Estas hermosas murallas cubrían las ciudades y además a la pequeña isla artificial en cuyo centro estaba el templo mayor a Poseidón.

Recibía este templo miles de turistas al año que iban solo a ver el exterior en un barco pequeño, para conseguir entrar al interior tenías que formar parte del gobierno o la religión. Todos lo veían y se maravillaban. En las paredes exteriores había un mural en relieve de la historia de cómo pasó la Atlántida del gobierno del titán Atlas al del dios Poseidón: oro en las ropas, mármol en los cuerpos, plata y bronce en los cabellos y armaduras, cobre en las bestias, zafiro en los cielos, diamante en las nubes, esmeralda en los valles y colinas, rubí en las antorchas… Estaba tan ricamente adornada que tenían más centinelas y guardias que las otras murallas del resto del continente. Una hermosa cascada localizada a la esquina noroeste mostraba desde un ángulo un bello arcoíris. Violetas de Persia, rosas de Oriente, palmeras de Egipto, y más tipos de árboles y plantas que impregnaban todo de un maravilloso perfume.

Y el templo… arriba de la isleta estaba una construcción mas imponente que un palacio: una construcción de mármol blanco de 140 metros de alto por 70 de frente, decorado aún mas esplendorosamente que la muralla, en la entrada llena de estatuas de oro, con los distintos héroes de la Atlántida del lado este, y del lado oeste con todos sus gobernantes. La entrada era una puerta de bronce con un baño de oro. Y en el centro... la esencia del templo, su alma misma: la estatua mayor del dios Poseidón. La estatua, con el dios sentado en un trono, sosteniendo un tridente con ambas manos. El trono en el que descansaba era de marfil y oro, lo mismo que las sandalias, la toga que lo cubría y la corona con forma de coral. Los ojos eran de cristal de roca y despedían un brillo terrible. Para que el marfil no se agrietara por todo el templo había ventanas de forma que se filtraba brisa de la cascada manteniendo el templo húmedo.

—Pasen, por favor.

Entrar era un lujo reservado solo para los héroes, los generales principales, los gobernantes, los sacerdotes mayores y los descendientes de estos, tan así que era usado para discutir los asuntos más importantes de estado. Uno de los principales gobernantes, el teócrata, capitán de los vigilantes, y antiguo militar James Gordon, era el que solicitó verlos, y tras enterarse por boca de Robin y Aqualad de los detalles de la batalla se llevó en privado a un corredor a Bumblebee para darle otra de sus misiones secretas. Luego pidió hablar a solas con Robin.

— ¡No pienso ir al asedio de Troya! —exclamó Robin perdiendo los estribos—esta tan avanzada la guerra que no tendríamos nada que hacer en ella.

—Pero aún así debes de ir, la Atlántida se beneficiaría mucho. Además, Agamenón ya no para de enviarme mensajeros para quejarse en lugar de dar detalles sobre este asedio: se queja de que no prestamos atención a las colonias griegas, de que Chico Bestia es demasiado joven y lo irrita que trate de hacerse el gracioso, ya lo conoces, que si le dejas toda la gloria a Speedy su ego lo va a hacer explotar, a ese también ya le conoces el carácter... No, debes ir tú antes de que esto termine con su paciencia y con la mía.

Robin se frotó las sienes. Normalmente el deber era primero, pero esa vez le parecía completamente innecesario. Sin embargo no quería discutir con él, se conocían desde hace años, fueron familia y ambos estaban realmente comprometidos con las tierras atlantes. Al final Gordon decidió por convocar al consejo al día siguiente para valorar si la participación de la Atlántida era necesaria. Apenas salió por fin del templo Robin se dirigió hacia su casa, en la zona oeste de la ciudad.

Mientras recorría las calles, tan ordenadas, y tan llenas de vida como siempre, comenzó a recordar escenas de su propia juventud en cada esquina que pasaba. Cuando su caballo salpicó un charco con su pata recordó los juegos que solían tener en los jardines de la ciudad después de la lluvia. Llegó al mercado, donde al pasar por los puestos recordó cuando un león se escapó del circo y lo había logrado acorralar en esa zona. El animal estaba enloquecido y tuvo que matarlo con el cuchillo que un pescador había dejado olvidado. La multitud pasó del terror a la euforia y fue allí que supo que había hallado su verdadera vocación y soñó con ser un héroe, sin saber que el destino lo empujaría cuando el incendio destruyó todo y fue adoptado por un vigilante nocturno. Salió del mercado, y al doblar en la siguiente calle vio el callejón donde dos años había detenido un delincuente por primera vez, tiempo después del incendio, cuando Batman ya lo había entrenado. Continuó cabalgando. Otro jinete casi tropieza con él, pero alcanzó a detenerse, y recordó también cuando así se había enamorado por primera vez: Ambos corrían detrás del mismo delincuente por la azotea de una casa, y ambos casi chocaron por accidente. Se miraron fascinados, pero sin haberse reconocido a causa de las máscaras. En la Atlántida era común que vigilantes enmascarados aplicaran la ley, estaban lo suficientemente avanzados como para dejar de lado ciertos prejuicios. Casi una hora después llegó a un templo de la zona, donde se casaron. Sonrió, pero un dejo de tristeza. Tomó las riendas con fuerza y retomó el paso, viendo más recuerdos, hasta que llegó por fin a la gran casa de la zona Oeste.

Cuando llegó Alfred, el antiguo mayordomo de Bruce, salió a recibirlo. Él estaba encargado de los gastos de la casa y el resto de los criados, ya que al contrario de Grecia en la Atlántida no se usaban los esclavos.

— Escuché que le fue bien en Grecia, señor.

—No me puedo quejar—Richard bajó del caballo y guiando al caballo comenzaron a caminar hacia la gran casa. Alfred había sido un gran agente al servicio de Grecia, pero luego se retiró y se dedicó a servir a su entonces joven amo Bruce. Era la única persona a quien Robin confiaba su casa y su familia cuando tenía que partir.

— ¿Cómo estuvieron en mi ausencia?

—No causaron ningún problema. En este momento deben de estar en el jardín.

Apenas terminó Alfred de decir esto cuando Robin le entregó su caballo a uno de sus sirvientes y caminó por toda la gran casa hasta entrar al jardín principal donde jugaban dos niños; uno era de seis años, cabello negro, ondulado con reflejos azules, y otra de cuatro años, cabello lacio, negro azabache, y ojos cafés. En lugar de entrar Robin se recargó en la pared y miró a los niños, que corrían tratando de atrapar una mariposa. Lian era más lenta que el niño, pero era la que más reía y corría, y Robin no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cinco años atrás Speedy había ido en una misión para cazar a una asesina muy peligrosa, pero algo salió mal: se enamoraron. Tuvieron un apasionado romance hasta que él se marchó, para no entregarla. Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad pero casi un año después ella lo encontró. Estaba enfurecida, dispuesta a matarlo, y Robin apenas logró llegar a tiempo para impedirlo, pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando antes de escapar ella reveló que de esa aventura había quedado embarazada y tenían un hijo. Speedy se volvió loco buscándola, hasta que por fin logró dar de nuevo con ella, y con la hija quien no tardó en convertirse en la alegría de su vida. Ella acabó por aceptar que se la llevara, porque sabía que con él la bebé tendría una vida mejor. Con ayuda de sus amigos Speedy la crió, y antes de partir a Troya se la había confiado a Robin, esa pequeña era como su sobrina. El otro niño era todavía más especial para él: era su hijo. Su llegada había sido sorpresiva, incluso el dudó si podría ser un bien padre, pero había logrado criarlo solo, siendo el niño su mayor orgullo. Se llamaba Michael, pero los vecinos le habían dado el sobrenombre de Mutt. La mariposa voló más alto, y los niños se detuvieron, tratando de saltar para atraparla. Continuó volando hasta avanzar al otro lado del jardín, donde se encontraba Robin. Ambos niños dejaron escapar un grito emocionado y corrieron hacia él, quien se hincó y extendió los brazos para recibirlos. Los tres cayeron abrazados hacia el pasto, riendo, y luego la mariposa volaba más y más lejos.

Cuando había terminado de anochecer los tres estaban acostados en el pasto, mirando las estrellas aparecer. Alfred llegó momentos después al jardín para informarles que la cena estaba lista. Robin tomó a Lian en brazos y a Mutt de la mano para llevarlos al interior de la casa, mientras el niño comenzó a preguntar por su abuelo Jim. Los cuatro se dirigían al comedor cuando escucharon quejas y voces preocupadas de varios de los criados en la entrada de la casa. Robin depositó a Lian en una silla mientras Alfred caminaba a toda prisa para averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Niños, quédense aquí.

Robin llegó a la entrada de su casa, donde una escolta de cinco soldados atlantes pedían entrar a hablar con el general. Cuando lo vieron uno de los hombres se acercó a él extendiendo un pergamino.

— ¡Señor, se solicita su presencia en el templo mayor!

Por un momento Robin sintió que perdería la paciencia.

— ¿Es sobre el asedio de Troya? —preguntó mientras desenrollaba el pergamino.

Los criados al oír "Troya" pararon su escándalo y agudizaron el oído como solo un criado puede hacerlo, el tema de Troya era el escándalo favorito de la temporada. Alfred se dio cuenta y comenzó a regresarlos a la casa, mientras Robin continuaba leyendo. Al terminar miró a los soldados con una expresión incrédula.

— ¿El faro del Triandel?

—Asaltado por una horda de piratas, se requiere su presencia inmediata.

En ese faro estaba un tridente, pero no era cualquier tridente: era el tridente que Poseidón usó en la primera batalla de los atlantes para guiarlos hacia la victoria. Cuando la guerra entre dioses y titanes acabó, el hizo emerger del agua ese montículo de tierra cerca de Nidalt y le entregó su tridente al nuevo gobernante. Este decidió construir en el montículo un faro en cuyo interior se guardara el tridente, como símbolo del nuevo poder de la Atlántida. Robin volvió a leer. Los piratas de la isla de Cadmos. ¿De todas las sabandijas tenían que ser estas a las que se les ocurría llegar a hacer sus robos?

—Primero iré al faro.

En el camino Robin se encontró con Bee y ambos fueron en uno de los barcos más veloces hacia el Triandel. Ambos estaban muy preocupados porque Aqualad era uno de los encargados de vigilar el faro. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con más de treinta barcos de la flota Atlante. En Nidalt estaban tan enfurecidos y enojados que los sacerdotes y brujos maldecían a los ladrones mientras los habitantes amenazaban con disturbios si el tridente no era recuperado. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con hombres sacando al menos una docena de cadáveres y con Aqualad y otros seis soldados siendo curados de sus heridas. Se dirigieron una mirada rápida y corrieron hacia él. Robin se hincó frente a Aqualad mientras Bumblebee se sentaba a un lado de él.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Asaltaron el faro. —Dijo Aqualad llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Robin puso sus manos en los hombros del otro atlante.

— ¿Y el tridente? ¿Qué pasó con el tridente?

Vieron en Aqualad un gesto de culpa y dolor y se dieron cuenta de la respuesta.

—Una neblina cubrió el faro y entró por todas las ventanas. Apenas podíamos ver.

Robin estaba furioso. Ya antes le habían provocado muchos dolores de cabeza porque les gustaba asaltar la Atlántida, pero ahora habían cruzado definitivamente la línea. Cuando llegó al templo pidió autorización al consejo para dirigir la búsqueda, pero este impuso una condición: podría salir de la ciudad, pero después tendría que participar en el asedio.


	3. La maldición

_**El juego de computadora **_**Age of Mithology** _**y la serie **_**Teen Titans** _**no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**EN LA ERA DE LOS DIOSES**

**CAPÍTULO II:**

**LA MALDICIÓN**

_Un año y seis semanas antes_

Un barco de guerra el mar en dirección hacia una isla. En su camarote Robin no podía dormir. Desde que había regresado a la Atlántida no paraba de tener esas pesadillas. Las mismas ruinas, el mismo asesino, las mismas voces... Entonces tocaron a su puerta.

—Adelante.

Un soldado atlante entró con un saludo militar.

—Señor, dentro de una hora zarpamos en la isla de Cadmos.

—Entendido, reúne al capitán y al sacerdote en la sala de mando, estaré allí en veinte minutos.

El soldado se fue y Robin comenzó rápidamente a ponerse su traje de guerra: Una capa negra, una máscara de platino, una espada de hierro y una armadura ligera de cobre rojizo con un cinturón lleno de compartimientos. Muchos vigilantes atlantes habían adoptado la tradición griega de usar máscaras para una batalla. Speedy usaba una, y su esposa también la había utilizado. Se miró al espejo: recordó los tiempos felices con ella, interrumpidos por la tragedia.

Hubo entre la gente que él y su mentor detuvieron un terrorista al cual llamaban "Joker" porque muchas veces para asesinar usaba bromas macabras, como entregar una flor envenenada, y reía al observar como la gente caía muerta. También le decían "Guasón" porque su cara estaba deformada por terrible una maldición, lanzada por un hechicero egipcio al que trató de robar, una maldición que volvió su piel blanca, su cabello verdoso, deformo su rostro en una mueca y lo hizo perder la cordura. Era tan brutal que a cada ataque se le comenzó a llamar "la masacre del Joker". Cuando por fin su mentor logró encerrarlo, ya había llenado cementerios enteros con sus víctimas. Todos respiraron aliviados, pero el terror de redobló cuando días después escapó. Una vez libre, el Guasón juró venganza…

Robin se sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordar, aún la culpa lo atormentaba. Y dio un último vistazo a la cama. Aunque siempre lograba permanecer despierto no importa cuán poco durmiera, le hubiera gustado dormir aunque fuera por unos minutos.

¿Que esas pesadillas y esa culpa nunca lo dejarían en paz?

* * *

A paso veloz llegó a la sala de mando del barco de guerra. Quería recuperar pronto ese tridente. Ya los otros dos hombres estaban en la sala, pero no notaron su presencia por estar inmersos en una fuerte discusión:

—Pero, si los piratas conocen el terreno mejor que nadie y nosotros nunca lo hemos pisado… ¿cómo piensan encontrar su base?

—Nuestra espía se infiltró y localizo su base, incluso el escondite donde tiene el tridente. Y nos dio un mapa muy preciso.

—Pero aún así no es prudente, hay luna llena, es mal augurio y además no tardaran en vernos.

—Si es por la luna llena eso es un elemento a nuestro favor-

— ¡Nos verán llegar!

—Si fuera nueva nuestros hombres estarían en mayor peligro porque tendríamos que encender antorchas para movernos y seríamos más visibles.

—Ellos cometieron un crimen. Y deben de pagarlo. —declaró Robin mientras entraba. El capitán y los soldados de guardia saludaron con el brazo extendido y luego se retomó la discusión. Robin quería dar un ataque armado y el capitán emboscar con sus hombres a los piratas que trataran de huir. Pero para reconocer que el tridente que encontraran fuera el original y no uno falsificado necesitaban a un sacerdote de alto rango que pudiera identificarlo y solo encontraron a Micenos disponible en la prisa por partir. Pero este realmente por razones que no quería dar a conocer no quería ir, y aunque el plan ya estaba trazado no les quedaba mucho tiempo para discutir porque una vez allá en la isla tendrían que ser rápidos.

—Será todavía algo joven para ser un general, pero sabe de lo que habla. Y yo también se lo digo por quinceava vez: ese tridente debe de ser recuperado a toda costa.

—Lo que pienso es que no debemos de...

—…Recuperar un tesoro nacional.

—Es cierto que ese tridente es importante, pero ¿y las vidas humanas que se podrían perder?

—Usted y yo sabemos que esto no se trata de vidas humanas: no digo que no sean importantes, al contrario, nada me pesa más que perder a alguna de mi gente... pero eso a usted no le importa, solo lo pone como excusa.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? ¡Insolente! Poseidón ya los castigará...

Robin golpeó la mesa con el puño, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Usted sabe que ese tridente es un orgullo continental, hombres de los tres países han venido solo por recuperarlo. Y no pienso regresar a la Atlántida sin él. Atacaremos la isla apenas zarpemos. Y usted viene con nosotros.

Ya no podía discutir, tuvo que callar, pero sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo. Realmente Micenos estaba necio a no ir. Tenía que estar en el barco principal presente esa noche, sino el lo iba a degollar...

Una docena de jinetes examinaban el terreno mientras los demás hombres anclaban la embarcación. Al frente de una iba el capitán y al frente de otra Robin. En medio del grupo estaba Micenos, temblando hasta la medula. A mitad del camino Robin paró su caballo y ordenó alzando la mano que todos se detuvieran. Todos estaban guardando silencio, nerviosos. Robin escuchó la rama de un árbol cercano moverse y ahora estuvo completamente seguro, entonces arrojó hacia la zona unos discos metálicos que al hacer contacto con los árboles explotaron y se escucharon los gritos de otras personas que no eran los soldados. Robin volteo su caballo para advertir a los demás que ya se habían puesto en posición de ataque, pero de pronto salieron de las sombras decenas de pitaras empezando el combate de improviso. Robin arrojó más discos explosivos hacia los arboles de donde salían la mayoría de ellos y la batalla comenzó. Sacó de su cinturón una barra de hierro que con una sacudida se desplegó hasta ser de metro y medio de largo, saltó del caballo y con golpes precisos comenzó a derribar a los atacantes. Luego sacó su espada con la que comenzó a pelear con otros cinco piratas a los cuales no tardó en vencer. Lograron contener el ataque, pero algunos piratas huyeron y Robin supo que vendrían más, así que pidió a uno de los soldados que quedaban en pie que fuera a toda prisa a su caballo a buscar al resto de los soldados. El mensajero llegó rápidamente y todos los hombres corrieron al bosque, dejando el barco desprotegido para ir a pelear.

Y oculto en el arbusto, Micenos estaba rezando en voz tan baja que nadie podía oírlo que ninguno de los piratas notara que él no estaba en el barco, si el hombre detrás del robo se enteraba lo iba a matar como se lo advirtió. Apenas todos los soldados se marcharon del barco, una docena de piratas lanzaron sus cuerdas, y tras lograr forzar las cerraduras entraron en él.

De entre las sombras salieron más soldados, pero esta vez atlantes. Al atraparlos aun en combate con su atención en otro lado, no les dieron tiempo de reaccionar e inmediatamente más de la mitad de los piratas acabaron muertos. Entonces los que aún estaban vivos se dieron a la fuga, en lo que parecía ser una retirada. Sin pérdida de tiempo los atlantes salieron a buscar el famoso escondite, y tal como el espía les había dicho estaba oculto en una tienda tapada y forrada de vegetación. Tras removerla al fin pudieron cortar parte de la tienda para formar una entrada. Cuando Robin llegó a donde ocultaban el famoso tridente, todos los piratas se habían ido. Y junto a un enorme tesoro de diversos continentes, el tridente de oro, de dos metros de largo, estaba justo en el piso, tirado alrededor de un círculo formado por el tesoro. Al parecer por las prisas de tratar de escapar con vida se les olvido su preciado botín. Micenos entró a identificar el tridente y si, efectivamente era el correcto.

—Está en perfecto estado, es el original no me cabe duda. Es más, si usted se fija aquí, verá una placa tallada por el mismo Poseidón antes de entregarlo al primer rey atlante.

En el mango, justo donde las manos de la estatua lo sostenían, había una inscripción:

_άνθρωπος που__μου__πρόκληση θα__πεθάνει__βίαια__και το σώμα__του__δεν πρόκειται ποτέ ναβρεθεί: _

_El hombre que me desafíe morirá de forma violenta y su cuerpo nunca será hallado_

—Supersticiones. La mayoría de los piratas que tomaron el tridente lograron escapar.

Sin embargo, pronto todos, sobretodo el mismo Robin, descubrirían que equivocados estaban y sufrirían las consecuencias…

* * *

Los piratas que sobrevivieron al ataque llegaron a una base al otro lado de la isla. Allí se reunieron con los que habían entrado en el barco.

— ¿Los encontraron?

Los hombres de los barcos mostraron el contenido de sus bolsas: mapas, permisos, pasaportes, docenas de importantes papeles robados del bardo.

— ¿Y el mapa del templo principal?

—Lo encontramos en el camarote del sacerdote. Fue un éxito, Poseidón está de nuestro lado…

—Sin embargo su sacerdote no—interrumpió un pirata—Por su culpa no pudimos emboscarlos, atraparon el tridente y nuestro tesoro, y perdimos muchos hombres.

—Sin mencionar que las puertas no estaban abiertas… Slade estará furioso.


	4. Llegó la hora

Muchas gracias a **ARLTET, Kerosen, johnn23, kyuzo92 y Megan**

* * *

_**El juego de computadora **_**Age of Mithology** _**y la serie **_**Teen Titans** _**no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**EN LA ERA DE LOS DIOSES**

**CAPÍTULO III:**

**LLEGÓ LA HORA**

_Cinco años atrás..._

Un grupo de cazadores se movía en la medio de la noche por un bosque, estaban harapientos, sintiendo el hambre y la desolación, sin saber qué hacer. Entonces uno señaló a unos arbustos y se agachó, susurrando a sus compañeros.

— ¡Compañeros ¡Allá vi un animal salvaje!

Todos se inclinaron y vieron a la dirección donde señalaba el compañero. Temblaban de miedo y frio. Uno preguntó con voz temblorosa:

— ¿Seguro de que no son...?

— ¡Cállate¡ —pidió uno aterrado—Ya sabes el castigo por mencionar sus nombres en voz alta… ¿olvidaste lo que le paso a la hija del mercader?

—Una muerte peor es imposible... —dijo un tercer cazador, sintiendo un escalofrió de recordar el asesinato. Los tres se acercaron más.

— ¿Oigan y si no son las otras criaturas? porque desde que llegaron... ellos... desde entonces no hay muchos animales para cazar.

—y de la siembra para que si esos demonios lo devoran—mencionó uno con furia. Los otros dos lo callaron, tenían miedo de que pudieran oírlos.

— ¡Miren, ese es el animal salvaje que ví!

—Para mí que es un jabalí...

Los cazadores contuvieron la respiración y uno de ellos preparo la lanza que solía usar. Se elevó un poco, apuntó y…

— ¿Desde cuándo los jabalíes son verdes?

— ¡Espera! No le arrojes la... ¡oh no!

— ¡Carajo!

— ¡Zeus nos proteja!

El hombre que aventó la lanza se levantó del todo, y comenzó a temblar al ver a la criatura que corría espantada en sentido contrario a ellos.

—Ese... ese... ese era...

—Idiota… ¡Mira a quien ibas a cazar!

— ¡Te dije que miraras bien, inútil!

— ¡Huyamos!

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la salida del bosque, imaginando a cada paso que la criatura verde les saltaría encima para vengarse y devorarlos. Cuando por fin estuvieron en las afueras del bosque sintieron que se les iban las fuerzas. Se recargaron cada uno en un árbol y trataron de recuperar la respiración. Cuando por fin sintieron su pulso normal de nuevo uno de ellos se volteó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

— ¿Saben qué? Yo mejor me largo, si me la voy a pasar sin comer al menos no voy a desperdiciar mis energías...

— ¡Lo dices porque tú no tienes familia ni hijos que mantener! —El segundo cazador se levantó furioso, dispuesto a moler a su compañero a golpes, y el tercero apenas alcanzó a quitárselo de encima.

Al otro lado, en el bosque, aquel niño estaba todavía temblando de miedo y su compañero trataba de calmarlo. Estaban sentados alrededor de una hoguera que el dios acababa de prender para calentarse un poco en esa noche fría y oscura. El incidente con el grupo de cazadores había sido justo al anochecer. Normalmente los humanos del pueblo no cazaban a esas horas, pero un día tres demonios poderosos llegaron a la región y todos los animales huyeron despavoridos. No quedos nada que cazar. Y robaban la siembra, matando al pueblo de hambre, pero nadie se atrevía a hacerles frente por miedo y por el mismo miedo era que mantenían la siembra.

—Así son todos… ¡humanos, demonios y dioses por igual! Malditos idiotas.

— ¿Lo dices por que los dioses te expulsaron del Olimpo?

— ¡Y si hubieras visto en qué forma tan linda fue! Si cojeaba cuando llegué fue por la monumental caída. Pero créeme... ¡les guste o no algún día voy a volver allá! —exclamó con el dedo índice levantado al cielo y su otra mano en el pecho, como si fuera un juramento.

— Pues para eso tendrías que transformarte en un dios, y eso lo veo muy difícil...

—No lo es, te lo aseguro: lo único que se necesita para transformarse en un dios es tener las agallas.

Pan se acercó al niño y casi como si fuera confesión le reveló un secreto celosamente guardado.

—Simple Gar, y cuidado de decirle a alguien más lo que te voy a decir: cuando un héroe logra demostrar a los dioses su lealtad con un acto, uno que requiera de un extraordinario valor y de un extraordinario sacrificio, pueden decidir convertirte en una deidad menor. Y si es un dios caído como yo, mejor, solo necesita tener una muerte heroica. Esa deidad no puede gobernar como ellos, y rara vez tienen seguidores, pero si pueden vivir en el Olimpo por toda la eternidad, y tener los poderes sobrenaturales de los que tanto presumen.

—Pero me dejarías solo—murmuró tristemente el niño. No tenía a nadie más en el mundo. Pan, a pesar de ser normalmente de un humor iracundo, rió de la expresión del niño y le dio una amable palmada en la espalda.

—Tú no te preocupes, para eso todavía falta, y yo no me voy sin que antes me las paguen—Dijo de nuevo con el dedo levantado en alto, pero ahora mirando en dirección al pueblo en lugar de al cielo.

Gar continuaba triste, por lo que Pan sacó una flauta de caña con nueve agujeros, llamada siringa, y comenzó a tocar una melodía. El niño cerró los ojos, disfrutando la música, olvidando definitivamente el susto, y volvieron a ser dos seres despreocupados del mundo exterior, especialmente aquel pueblo que estaba convulsionado por un nuevo reinado de terror. Tampoco el resto de Grecia era el mundo ideal, y desde este punto de vista era fácil apreciar las diferencias entre ella y su hermana la Atlántida: en la primera los esclavos eran tratados como moneda de cambio y carecían de derechos, en la segunda todos eran libres. En la primera todo lo diferente era cazado hasta por los mismos dioses, en la última todo estaba aceptado. En la primera ellos tenían que esconderse, en la última hubieran podido servir a la nación. A veces Pan le contaba historias a Gar sobre la Atlántida, y el niño se sentía maravillado y ansiaba conocer aquella tierra, pero aún no sabía valerse por el mismo, y no deseaba molestar a su amigo con su marcha. Sin embargo los engranes del destino ya habían decidido que pronto llegaría para ambos la hora de partir, y ya habían comenzado a moverse para llevarlos a ese punto.

* * *

Todo comenzó un día en que los animales parecieron enloquecer. Los animales de granja y los caballos pateaban los establos y las cadenas, los domésticos abandonaron los hogares y corrieron, las aves volaron todos a la vez, tapando la luz del sol… En un solo día, casi toda la fauna desapareció. Los aldeanos, preocupados, fueron con el líder de la comunidad, y él culpo a las dos bestias del bosque. Entonces, casi de la nada, aparecieron tres cazadores ofreciendo sus servicios para acabar con las criaturas. Ni los más osados de la aldea se habían atrevido a eso, y la gente estaba desesperada, no se necesito mucho para convencerlos de pagar su precio. Gayal, uno de ellos, el más fornido, pidió hablar a solas con el líder mientras sus hermanos exploraban el bosque. Todo el pueblo de apiñó en la plazuela, esperando cualquier noticia.

Logan estaba al borde de la cascada: la brisa lo refrescaba y además el agua más limpia para beber estaba allí. Estaba a punto de tomar un poco trago usando su mano cuando sintió un olor en el aire que no conocía. Era como una mezcla de azufre y tierra mojada. Se levantó y volteó en todas direcciones para ver de dónde provenía ese olor, pero no había ni ningún incendio. Pensó en volver a lo que estaba haciendo cuando sintió otro olor más inquietante: el olor de la sangre.

Ese olor si pudo identificar de donde provenía, era al sur. Se transformó en un perro y corrió hacia esa dirección, pero cuando llegó al origen del olor no había nadie. Sin embargo el nauseabundo olor de azufre, era mucho más intenso. De pronto apareció una sombra negra delante de él, oyó un grito y sintió como era aventado y se estrellaba en el suelo. Del golpe recuperó su forma humana, escuchó pasos a su alrededor, pero cuando levantó la cabeza para ver que estaba pasando vio a una persona levitando frente a él, rodeada de un aura negra y con cuatro ojos rojos y la piel blanca. Sintió miedo. Entonces un estruendo se escuchó y un par de árboles comenzaron a caer cerca de ellos. Gar alcanzó a transformarse en un pájaro y volar a otro árbol, mientras ese ser gritó palabras que él no conocía y detuvo el árbol en el aire. Se escondió en su pequeña forma más adentro en las ramas, pero no tardó en voltear a su dirección aquel demonio, y sonrió revelando sus colmillos al mismo tiempo que con su poder aventaba el árbol en su dirección. Apenas alcanzó a volar y trató nuevamente de huir, cuando sintió otra onda de energía sujetarlo y golpearlo contra una roca. Todo se puso borroso, sintió algo húmedo en su frente y como todo giraba a su alrededor. Escuchó más gritos, una pelea… alguien gritó un nombre… Entonces todo se puso negro. Cuando regresó sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos: Pan estaba pasándole con una mano un paño húmedo por el rostro limpiándole la tierra y la sangre, y con la otra presionaba unas hierbas curativas en la herida.

— ¿Qué… que pasó?

Pan gruñó antes de responder.

—Pasó que los humanos confiaron de nuevo más en los ojos que en la intuición y la lógica.

El niño lo miró confundido.

* * *

Pasaron cinco horas. Nada ocurría. Los hermanos no salían del bosque y Gayal aun seguía hablando con el líder.

—Conozco al gobernador, y se que el no suele pasar horas y horas hablando con extraños

—Algo está mal, lo sé…

Entonces se aparecieron los tres de la nada en medio de una especie de aura negra, causando el susto general. Y los aldeanos pasaron de la sorpresa al horror, no solo porque estaban manchados de sangre, sino porque los tres cambiaron a su forma real: el pelo negro se hizo blanco, y la piel se hizo blanca, sus ojos se hicieron rojos y en lugar aumentaron a cuatro. Un aldeano con voz temblorosa preguntó por su líder, pero, para espanto de todos, el mayor respondió que él ahora estaba a cargo. Gritaron que de ahora en adelante ellos se quedarían con el producto de las cosechas. Una joven se armó de valor y gritó que el trigo era del pueblo y no de ellos, pero fue un terrible error: tras un destello negro su cabeza voló por los cielos y cayó directo a los pies de la multitud que retrocedió horrorizada. ni siquiera titubeo, camino tranquilamente hacia la cabeza como si no tuviera otra preocupación en la vida y la arrojó a Gayal quien con un hábil movimiento del brazo la atrapo y la alzo agarrándola del cabello para exhibirla.

— ¡A partir de hoy se aplicará aquí la ley de su dios Zeus, sino la ley del gran dios Loki! Y más les vale obedecernos, si no…—levantó la cabeza, provocando más terror— ¡Sufrirán la misma suerte que la de esta pobre desgraciada inmunda!

El miedo y la impresión fueron tan fuertes que nadie atrevió en los siguientes días a mirarlos siquiera a los ojos, por supuesto menos a rebelarse. Aquellos que rindieran tributo al panteón olímpico no tardaron en ser asesinados, al igual que un par de valientes que habían tratado de conspirar para derrocarlos. Parecían leer la mente, a la menor chispa de rebelión asesinaban y torturaban. También en el bosque las cosas cambiaron. Después de que los demonios intentaran asesinarlo y los humanos lo confundieran por una criatura, Pan decidió que lo mejor era que Garfield se quedara oculto en la cueva donde dormían. El dios solía enojarse con facilidad, por lo que el niño obedeció sin chistar.

Pan iba casi a diario a la cascada, pescaba, porque era lo único que se podía encontrar en toda la zona, subía a los árboles frutales y recogía hierbas comestibles para llevarle, pero tampoco duraba mucho afuera, prefería quedarse cerca de él. Si no hubiera sido porque solo eran dos demonios y porque alcanzó a herir a uno y decidieron huir… no le cabía duda de que los hubieran matado. Entonces, mientras cortaba una manzana, tuvo un pensamiento que le heló la sangre: ¿Qué tal si volvían? Esa vez apenas había alcanzado a salvarlo. ¿Qué tal si la siguiente no llegaba a tiempo? No, si ese era el caso, entonces tendría que idear una forma de detenerlos. Sabía poco de los dioses nórdicos, pero si sabía que Loki era un dios de conspiraciones, señor del inframundo y de todos los demonios nórdicos. La apariencia y poderes de esos sujetos eran sin lugar a dudas de esa clase de criaturas. No sabían con qué razón, pero había mandado a sus demonios a esa zona tan lejana, y además estaban interesados en recoger el trigo…

Se dice que todos los demonios tienen una debilidad, nunca es por el mismo método pero a todos se les puede matar usándola: arrojarlos al agua, al fuego, a la luz de la luna, del sol, a una sustancia… algo mata a cada demonio. ¿Qué mataba a estos? Se quitó la corona de pino que solía llevar. Al tocarla sintió el aceite que escurría, y recordó cuando los demonios los habían atacado la primera vez. Si no hubiera sido por la corona, que de alguna forma le quemó la mano a uno de ellos, probablemente estaría muerto.

* * *

Lo siguiente ocurrió justo dos semanas después de que Logan casi se convirtiera en trofeo de caza.

Era una "colecta" de trigo de los demonios, en la que pasaban a cada casa a recoger el grano. El marido levaba una botella de un licor transparente en la mano, que acababa de recoger de un barril, y cuando llegó el demonio, el hombre del miedo soltó la botella y retrocedió. Katal, el demonio mayor, sonrió con desprecio y comenzó a caminar hacia la cesta, sin mirar al suelo, aunque luego se tuvo que tapar la nariz por el aroma que despedía esa bebida. No era un olor fuerte pero para él apestaba, apestaba horriblemente y quería salir cuanto antes. Movió un brazo para elevar las cestas, pero el tufo de aquella bebida lo hizo toser con fuerza y casi deja caer la carga. Notó que el humano lo miraba confundido. El demonio gruñó y salió con prisa.

El campesino lo comentó con su esposa, que intrigada le preguntó de qué era la botella. La bebida era ouzo, un alcohol griego que olía a regaliz, pero no de una forma tan fuerte que lastimara al olfato. No le dijo a su marido, por miedo a que el demonio le leyera el plan en la cara, pero decidió rociar todas las entradas de su casa. Al día siguiente que aquel demonio pasó por allí pudo ver cómo reaccionaron con violencia al aroma, dando un rodeo y evitando el lugar. Repitió el procedimiento, pero ahora en la casa de un vecino. Se ocultó detrás de su ventana y esperó. Pasó lo mismo: el mismo demonio dio vuelta, y casi tropezando aceleró su paso.

La señora no tardó en convencerse, había encontrado una forma de repelerlos. Se detuvo un instante a pensar. El licor estaba hecho a base de uvas y anís. En la región no se cultivaba el anís, pero en el bosque se decía que había matas muy grandes de la planta. Sus padres tenían un viñedo pequeño, y un amigo de su esposo sabía cómo hacer la mezcla. Volvió a pensar en donde se encontraba la planta de anís y sintió miedo porque eso significaría cruzar el bosque. Pero entonces recordó todas las muertes y como poco a poco estaban matando al pueblo de hambre. Miró a la cocina: en la mesa todavía quedaba la mitad de una botella de Ouzo. Siguiendo un impulso, humedeció su ropa y cabello con la bebida, se frotó los brazos, el cuello y la cara, sacó una cesta y guardó en ella la botella con el poco líquido que le quedaba. Salió apresuradamente de su casa, mirando a cada esquina que no la siguieran, rogando que los demonios no se aparecieran frente a ella dispuestos a matarla. Tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, la mujer logró cruzar todo el pueblo y llegar al bosque. Nunca había abandonado la relativa seguridad de las casas y el campo, así que prácticamente no lo conocía. Comenzó a caminar, con un nerviosismo mayor, tratando de descubrir entre todas las plantas una que fuera del anís, pero era difícil, solo conocía las semillas, no sabía cómo era realmente la planta de donde las sacaban los comerciantes. No se sabía mover entre las plantas, y no podía dar quince pasos sin tropezarse.

Pan había salido de nuevo. Gar estaba completamente aburrido en la cueva. Pan de dejaba la siringa, pero no le gustaba como sonaba en el eco de la cueva. ¿Para qué esconderse? Ni los demonios ni los humanos se habían vuelto a aparecer. Sin pensar en consecuencias se puso una capa raída que pan usaba para ocultar sus pezuñas, tomó la siringa y caminó hacia la salida de la cueva. La luz del atardecer bañaba todo el bosque, y hacía agradable el clima. Sintiéndose inspirado, comenzó a tocar el instrumento de caña.

La mujer no sabía a dónde dirigirse. Temerosa, confundida, exhausta, viendo preocupada como empezaba a anochecer, buscó donde sentarse. Entonces escuchó la melodía. Era un sonido alegre, sonaba como una flauta pero el tono era más fino. Curiosa, comenzó a caminar en dirección al sonido. Se estaba cuidando demasiado en no tropezar, enfocada totalmente en el suelo, por lo que no vio al músico hasta que este dejó de tocar. Alzó la vista: a solo unos metros de ella, en frente de una cueva, estaba un ser pequeño, envuelto en una capa, con el instrumento en la mano. Él en cambio, había dejado de tocar, al notar una especie de olor almizclado en el aire, y miró de donde provenía el aroma. Ambos se miraron asustados y retrocedieron un poco. Ella tuvo miedo de que él la atacara, y él tuvo miedo de que ella intentara cazarlo. No se quitaban los ojos de encima, petrificados por el temor. Una brisa pasó entre las ramas, moviendo los árboles. La mujer recordó aquello que la motivó a cruzar el bosque, las muertes, el peligro, el hambre, y haciendo un esfuerzo extraordinario sacó la voz.

— Ne… necesito… anís… ¿Sa… sabe dónde puedo encontrar…?

El niño pudo notar en el tono de su voz que ella estaba tan asustada como él, y además desesperada. Temeroso todavía de decir palabra, comenzó a caminar hacia unos arbustos que tenían cerca de un metro de largo, de hojas lobuladas y con unas pequeñas flores blancas. Comenzó a cortar las matas, y arrancó de raíz una planta que todavía estaba pequeña. La mujer solo observaba aquel ser, que cauteloso comenzó a caminar hacia ella, con las ramas y flores en los brazos. Se detuvo a un metro de ella, sin saber si era correcto continuar su camino. Ella de nuevo tomó valor y caminó aquel metro que los separaba.

— ¿Anís? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. El otro asintió y ella pudo ver en su estatura y facciones, detrás de la capa, a un niño, también asustado.

Tomó con ambas manos todas aquellas matas y las metió con cuidado en la cesta. Al hacerlo vio la botella de ouzo, y siguiendo un impulso le pasó la botella al niño.

—Ahuyentará a los demonios. —dijo ella con un poco más de seguridad. El niño titubeando tomó la botella y la mujer, sintiendo de nuevo la punzada del temor, volvió a tomar apresuradamente el mismo rumbo y se alejó, tratando de llegar lo antes posible a su pueblo. Mientras, Gar comenzó a mirar detenidamente la botella. Se sentó en la entrada, todavía mirando el líquido transparente. En eso escuchó un rugido y vio al fauno frente a él, molesto.

* * *

Apenas llegó la mujer al pueblo buscó a su marido. El también había estado buscándola, preocupado y temiendo que los diablos la hubieran asesinado a ella también. Pero no solo estaba a salvo, sino que de inmediato pidió a su marido que destilara las hierbas y las semillas de la planta. No tardaron en despojar al anís de su aceite. Rápidamente comenzaron a trabajar en las uvas, si el plan funcionaba los demonios tendrían que irse.

* * *

Los demonios mientras, cruzaban el bosque. Habían hecho el largo viaje hasta ese pueblo porque tenían órdenes de Loki, muy precisas, de almacenar cosechas para abastecer un ejército, lejos de los ojos de los dioses nórdicos. Pero la orden que les había desconcertado fue la de atrapar a un niño, oculto en el bosque, protegido por un dios caído. Loki lo necesitaba todo por alguna extraña razón, pero no lo cuestionaron nunca. Ya tenían las reservas que necesitaban, pero faltaba ese extraño niño. Casi lo habían capturado, pero el maldito fauno de alguna manera logró quemarle a uno la mano y hacerlos huir.

Un par de ocasiones captaron el aroma del verde, pero la otra bestia siempre estaba cerca, y como todavía tenían trabajo por hacer preferían esperar. Pero esta vez estaban decididos, matarían a uno y se llevarían al otro.

— ¡Te dije que te quedaras en la cueva! —Pan se acercó todavía más, pero luego se detuvo a olfatear el aire, al sentir algo raro — ¡Y huele a licor y a humano! —Apretó los puños y se dirigió hacia el camino donde la mujer había huido

— ¡No, ya se fue! —gritó Logan, corriendo hacia Pan—necesitaba anís, como el que crece cerca de aquí. —Pan lo miró confundido—A cambio me dio esta botella.

El dios la tomó entre sus manos. Era un líquido transparente, pero no tardó en reconocer la bebida. Olfateó el corcho, tratando de descifrar que era, pero no tuvo tiempo, porque al olfatear pudo notar un aroma aún más inquietante que el de cualquier humano. Le dio la botella a Gar y luego comenzó a inspeccionar el ambiente.

—Escóndete de nuevo en la cueva—ordenó, mientras continuaba analizando los aromas a su alrededor.

Garfield se metió adentro, temeroso, sin saber que estaba pasando. Veía como Pan no dejaba de olfatear el aire, hasta que una sombra negra envolvió su corona de pino y la lanzó lejos. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, dos demonios ya se le habían echado encima a Pan, quien rugía tratando desesperadamente de liberarse. El niño temblaba de miedo en la oscuridad de su escondite, sin saber qué hacer. Ahora temiendo por la vida de su amigo, Logan, recordando la botella, corrió hacia la entrada y la aventó a ese demonio. Al impactarse la botella contra su cuerpo el vidrio explotó y derramó su contenido en la victima, que con un grito se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse, sintiendo como el aceite del licor comenzaba a quemar su hombro izquierdo. Transformado en un lobo, Garfield saltó ahora encima del segundo demonio, mientras Pan logró patear al otro con sus fuertes patas y pudo zafarse de su agarre.

Intentó levantarse, pero entonces el demonio al que había pateado gritó un conjuro y un gran árbol le cayó encima, haciéndolo gritar del dolor al sentir sus huesos quebrarse. El grito hizo voltear al lobo. Vio a Pan, tendido en el suelo, aplastado con un roble, inmóvil, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz y boca.

¿Qué habían hecho?

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Temblaba, no podía ser. ¡Él no, él no, él no! Los otros dos demonios sonrieron sin pensar en su dolor, por fin se había desecho de ese monstruo, ahora solo quedaba llevarse a aquel insignificante niño lloroso. Comenzaron a rodearlo, sin notar como temblaba cada vez más…

Pero esta vez temblaba de furia. Habían matado a su amigo, el único que lo había aceptado, el único ser que lo había querido. Sintió como su mirada se enrojecía, como comenzaba a crecer y crecer, como el calor de la furia lo dominaba…

* * *

Despertó en mitad de la noche. Estaba tendido en el suelo, sobre algo húmedo, y dejó escapar un grito cuando vio que estaba en medio de un charco de sangre. Al saltar del suelo vio los cadáveres: dos demonios, destrozados, todavía con el terror en sus rostros, desfigurados, desmembrados… Volvió a saltar del susto, mirando en todas direcciones, hasta que escuchó los quejidos. Miró en la dirección del sonido y pudo ver a Pan, llorando y escupiendo sangre. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Logan pudo ver un atisbo de miedo en él, pero luego como pareció calmarse. Trastabillando, el verde llegó con el fauno y se hincó a su lado.

—Y yo… que creía… que tenía… un genio terrible…—bromeó, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Con sus pocas fuerzas, Gar trató de mover el árbol, pero era inútil, estaba demasiado grueso. Al no poder ayudarlo se derrumbó en el suelo.

— No te mueras… No… Por favor…

Pan por fin de atrevió a sonreír. Con un extraordinario esfuerzo, comenzó a hablar.

—No Gar, no me voy a morir…. al contrario… estoy… renaciendo.

El niño lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Entonces, eso significa que...?

—Si Gar, llegó la hora… mi hora…

Fueron sus últimas palabras. En ese instante exhaló su último aliento. El último.

Y dejó de respirar. Y fue así que el dios Pan murió, y al morir su cuerpo mortal su alma inmortal pudo ganarse su lugar en el Olimpo con los otros dioses.

Su cuerpo, de pronto, resplandeció. Era un resplandor enorme, extraordinario, que se transformó en un humo de color dorado que rodeó a Gar, y sin afectarlo comenzó a expandirse, a rodear el bosque, y avanzar al pueblo. Todos estaban fuera de sus casas, usando el recién elaborado ouzo para rociar todas las puertas y ventanas. Cuando el polvo dorado llegó nadie se salvó del hechizo: comenzaron a sentir un frió helado recorrerlos, la sensación de que algo estaba vigilándolos, la piel se erizó, el aire abandonar sus pulmones… Fue tanto el pánico, tan grande y tan extenso, que de pronto todos se tiraban al suelo, se arrancaban el cabello, corrían a sus casas o hacia la luz más cercana, gritaban y lloraban.

Solo Garfield se salvó. Se quedaba simplemente inmóvil, mientras el humo comenzaba a desaparecer. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, y después otra, y así lloró un largo rato. Entonces, algo inesperado ocurrió: con una sencilla dignidad y una extraordinaria resignación, maduró. Dejó de llorar, se levanto y caminó con la frente en alto hasta llegar a un claro del bosque. Solo tenía en mente una cosa: seguir su camino. No sabía cuál sería, pero si sabía que sería uno que lo haría seguir adelante.

_A todos nos llegará la hora. Debemos de estar preparados. Porque cuando llegué, solo quedará esperar lo mejor._

Una vez llegó al claro, se transformó en un águila y voló, pero no como lo había hecho muchas veces antes, ahora era diferente: ahora lo hacía con libertad. Sabía que el continente atlante estaba hacia el este. Nada ni nadie lo detendría nunca más.

* * *

En el pueblo creyeron que aquel ataque de pánico fue por la vuelta de los demonios, y creyeron también que nadie fue atacado porque el licor había logrado repelerlos, y por años y años, durante generaciones enteras, se transmitió el mito de que la bebida del ouzo podía proteger contra los espíritus malignos a quien la rociara en su casa. También, con el tiempo, se internaron en el bosque. Nadie había vuelto a ver al fauno y al niño verde. Finalmente comenzaron a talar los árboles para expandir el pueblo, hasta que llegó a ser una gran ciudad.

* * *

Malchior continuaba temblando. Trastabillando, había alcanzado a llegar con su dios. Estaba en las profundidades de las tierras nórdicas, donde la lava y el fuego iluminaban el entorno. Al centro de aquel extraordinario recinto, en una especie de montaña que parecía más un trono de piedra, el otro ser escuchaba… Loki lo interrumpió con una risa macabra.

—Malchior, si no hubiera sido por la furia que causaron en él, jamás habrías descubierto su bestia interna. En ese estado me será muy útil, pero todavía es un retoño que necesita madurar. Unos cuantos años más, y estará listo para nosotros… al igual que mi hija.

Sonrió, y aún en la oscuridad se podía ver el brillo de sus colmillos.

—Hablando de ella, tengo una nueva misión para ti…


	5. Reuniones y Reencuentros

Muchas, gracias a **Umizu, ARLET****, ****kyuzo92, Raven will, y Kerosen **(gracias por hacerme ver mi error)

* * *

_**El juego de computadora**_**Age of Mithology** _**y la serie**_**Teen Titans** _**no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**EN LA ERA DE LOS DIOSES**

**CAPÍTULO IV:**

**REUNIONES Y REENCUENTROS**

_Un año con una semana antes..._

Cinco barcos atlantes de guerra desembarcaban en el improvisado muelle construido por los griegos, cercar de una ciudad que muy pronto vería su destrucción: Troya. Veinte años antes la esposa de Menelao, un tiránico rey, fue raptada por París, el príncipe de Troya, y el conflicto derivó en una guerra. Muchos países estaban involucrados, el asunto ya era casi global, pero nadie sabía cuando acabaría. Del barco atlante más grande salieron Robin y Abeja quienes estaban siendo esperados por Speedy.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo-dijo Robin estrechando la mano de Speedy.

—Ya creía que no ibas a venir—le dijo Speedy con sonrisa de compañerismo. Ambos eran como hermanos.

—Viejo no tienes idea de las cosas que han ocurrido aquí. —Dijo Chico Bestia acercándose a Robin y Abeja.

La historia de Logan tras la muerte de Pan fue muy penosa: viajó por toda Grecia, tratando al principio de pasar desapercibido, pero traicionado mil veces por el color de su piel, pasando por hambre y frío, hasta que llegó a la Atlántida. Por supuesto, causo estupor, pero allí eran un poco más civilizados, y tras unos años de entrenamiento ya estaba listo para servir. Le dieron un nuevo nombre en clave: Chico Bestia. Acababa también de ser enviado a Troya, y no pudo menos que maravillarse por las vueltas que dio su vida.

_—No importa cuánto viajes Gar, tarde o temprano el destino te llevará a donde tengas que ir. Admito que no llegué aquí de la mejor forma, no señor, para llegar tuve que caer desde el Olimpo, gracias Hera por esta cojera… pero lo que importa es que llegué, ¿o no?. _

Todavía esperaba su destino, pero se sentía con nuevas fuerzas para enfrentarlo. Ya tenía diecisiete años.

Comenzaron a dirigirse al campamento del ejército griego, tratando de ponerse al día sobre lo que pasaba en sus tierras.

— ¿Como está Lian?—preguntó Speedy apenas pudo. Robin sonrió.

—Ella está bien, la dejé con Mutt al cuidado de Alfred.

—Ojala pudiera estar con ella…—dijo Speedy más para sí mismo. Robin deseó también estar con su hijo, pero no lo externó.

Caminaron todavía durante veinte minutos. Robin y Bumblebee platicaron sobre las cosas que habían pasado con el robo del tridente y los problemas para recuperarlo, y todos acabaron riéndose de la cara que Micenos cuando le dijeron "va a venir con nosotros" y el escondido en los arbustos, y Speedy les contó como el mes pasado Agamenón estuvo a punto de mandar ejecutar a Chico Bestia por una broma mal hecha: Resulta que Chico Bestia estaba enojado con Speedy y creyó que sería una buena broma cambiar el suculento pescado preparado para Speedy por uno algo pasado... hasta que se dio cuenta de que se equivocó de plato y se lo sirvió a un general en lugar de a Speedy, y este enfermo del estómago por toda una semana sin poder tener otro pensamiento en la cabeza que mandar a encerrar a Logan y azotarlo hasta que se le cansara la mano, tal como lo expresó en la carta enviada como queja enviada a James Gordon, en la cual juraba tales castigos que se le fue el sueño de imaginar a Chico Bestia colgado de sus pulgares de los pies en pleno sol durante trece días sin nada que comer ni beber y devorado por buitres y ratones.

—Eso explica la cara que traía—comentó Abeja riéndose.

—Estuviste a punto de meterte en un gran problema Chico Bestia. —dijo Robin quien también se hubiera reído de lo ocurrido pero su sentido del deber no lo permitió.

—No era mi intención…

—No, tu intención era envenenarme a mí y no a él.—Se quejó Roy.

—Oye pero te lo merecías...

— ¿Yo? si solo me comí tu pastel.

— ¡EL CUAL TARDÉ MESES EN CONSEGUIR POR ESTAR EN ESTA GUERRA! —gritó Chico Bestia, molesto.

—Saliendo un poco del tema, aun no me puedo explicar que hayan robado el tridente. Hubieran visto la cara de Aqualad. —Dijo Abeja al recordar cómo se había puesto su amigo tras el incidente.

—Lo que más me molestó fue que Micenos se negara tanto a acompañarnos. —dijo Robin.

—En serio no creía que fuera tan miedoso. —Añadió Chico Bestia. Conocía muy poco a Micenos pero no sabía que fuera tan cobarde.

— ¡Yo lo hubiera ahorcado! —sentenció Speedy.

—Pero eso de que en el tridente estaba grabada una maldición a mi no me parece tan poca cosa. —Volvió a añadir Chico Bestia.

— ¿No me digas que realmente crees en esas maldiciones? —preguntó Bumblebee con aire de incredulidad.

— ¿Hola? El tridente lo entregó Poseidón en persona… ¿recuerdas?

— ¿En serio crees que estén malditos? —le pregunto Robin.

—Bueno, la mayoría murió...

—Y el resto escapó así como si nada.

—A lo mejor la maldición los afectó después. —racionalizó Chico Bestia. ¡Si hubieran sabido, que los piratas estaban libres de toda culpa y maldición!

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a un enorme árbol. Se podía ver el campamento entero desde esa distancia, tiendas de campaña y carpas descansando sobre la inmensa arena pero algo cerca del mar.. Entonces se detuvieron a la sombra del árbol para descansar un poco.

— ¿Y cuál es la situación en general? —pregunto Robin.

—Sí, tengo que saber a qué atenerme—también comentó Bumblebee—El consejo no nos dio demasiados detalles.

—Tenemos de nuestro lado algunos héroes de Grecia —respondió Speedy— como Ulises…

—Escuché que ha estado aquí desde que empezó la guerra hace veinte años, pobre de su esposa. —interrumpió Chico Bestia.

—Como decía, también esta Aquiles…

—Hice una apuesta con Speedy: veinte a que salía herido en la primera batalla en que lo vimos pelear, y perdí.

— Agamenón…

—El presumido de allá—dijo Chico Bestia señalando hacia una tienda.

— ¡Bueno ya me dejas terminar! —grito Speedy exasperado.

—Este… bueno… termina. —Chico Bestia alzó las manos en señal de rendirse.

—Ya casi ganamos, pero aun tenemos problemas porque Troya resiste. Lo único que nos impide entrar es la puerta principal…

—Sin mencionar las murallas tan altas, apenas puedo asomarme transformado en pa… —Speedy le dio golpe a Chico Bestia en el hombro— ¡Oye,viejo…!

— ¡Escúchame tú a mí! Me vuelves a interrumpir y…

—Volviendo al tema—intervino Bumblebee antes de que a Speedy se le acabara la paciencia y Chico Bestia saliera herido— ¿cómo planean cruzar las murallas? Me dijeron que yo debía de entrar en Troya para encontrar a Helena, pero que también debía de investigar algo más.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Speedy.

— ¿No te dijeron nada más? —también Robin se sorprendió—Deben de tener un plan para entrar.

—Aún no sabemos cuál es—Speedy suspiró frustrado—El viejo Ulises dice tener un plan en mente pero…

— ¡Y además dice que es uno que nos permitirá pasar sin tener que dañar las murallas!

— ¿CHICO BESTIA PODRÍAS CALLARTE?

—No te enfades, no es para tanto— El adolescente se escondió detrás de Abeja.

Tras contar mentalmente hasta diez Roy volvió a lo que decía.

—Volviendo al tema. ¿Ven esa carpa gigante, la que está al centro de todas? Esa no es ocupada por nadie, y dicen que allí están construyendo algo…

—Me imagino—comentó Robin viendo la una inmensa carpa de casi veinte metros de alto, a cuyo alrededor estaban todas las demás carpas y tiendas de campaña del ejército griego—¿Cuando van a decir que está pasando?

—No sé. Ulises dice que va a revelar su plan maestro pero hasta mañana en la no...

—Y me muero de la curiosidad por saber que es, porque sin duda es algo muy grande y... —en ese momento Speedy se volteó amenazadoramente hacia Chico Bestia. Este trago saliva— Este… eh… creo que me llaman por… ¡allá! —y salió corriendo hacia su tienda de campaña convertido en un lince para huir y esconderse de Speedy que ya tenía dos flechas en la mano e iba a empezar a correr hacia él si no es que Robin y Bumblebee lo sujetan a tiempo.

* * *

En ese mismo momento en la Atlántida, para ser más específicos en Atilda, Gordon solo observaba. Analizaba en su mente la situación, pero no entendía. Allí dentro, en la casa de un gran sacerdote, la gente corría, interrogando a los criados y a los guardaespaldas, y afuera no era mejor, porque los curiosos hacían lo imposible por entrar mientras los soldados atlantes trataban de detenerlos. La noticia se había esparcido como reguero de pólvora por toda la región, en solo una hora toda Atilda estaba enterada de lo sucedido. Incluso el consejo atlante había convocado una reunión en el templo mayor. La ciudad estaba convulsionada. Es decir, que uno de los principales sacerdotes de Poseidón haya sido asesinado en su propia sala era algo digno de convertirse en el misterio del año.

Y no era solo que un sacerdote hubiera fallecido, también fueron las extrañas circunstancias. Sus guardaespaldas estaban en el cuarto de al lado y los criados limpiando la casa, y sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal hasta que escucharon una explosión y vidrios quebrándose. Algunos escucharon una risa de mujer, pero no supieron quien era porque cuando llegaron descubrieron con horror el cadáver y que el asesino se había escapado aparentemente por la ventana. Pero la ventana estaba localizada en el tercer piso de la casa, a una distancia que parecía poco probable que alguien pudiera saltar sin matarse. Dos niños que aseguraron ver a dos personas volando, pero por supuesto a pesar de vivir en un país lleno de criaturas y personas mágicas nadie les creyó, sobretodo porque esos niños tenían fama de ser traviesos y mentirosos, probablemente era una simple broma.

Gordon solo observaba sin entender del todo la situación. Conocía a Micenos desde hacía años, y por ello podía decir que en los últimos días de su vida había actuado de forma muy extraña. Tartamudeaba con frecuencia, se notaba nervioso y les hacia extrañas peticiones a sus criados, por ejemplo que probaran su comida antes de comérsela o que miraran dentro de una habitación antes de que él entrara, incluso los obligaba a no dormirse para vigilar que nadie lo tratara de asesinar en su sueño… Tenía mucho miedo. Llegó el punto en que mientras caminaban hacia la casa esté saltó de pronto, se escondió tras uno de sus guardaespaldas y con su dedo temblando señalo a la copa de un árbol, pero al final resultó ser solo un pajarillo que movió una rama por estar haciendo su nido.

James estaba convencido: Micenos sabía que lo iban a matar. Allí estaba James, mirando la escena del crimen: la amplia sala de la casa, con la mesa cerca de la que fue hallado su cadáver quebrada en dos. Si, Micenos sabía que iba a morir. Pero, ¿quién lo pudo haber matado?

Entonces él se fijó en un detalle sorprendente sobre el cual también había muchos rumores y especulaciones: Lo que sea que lo hubiera matado, era un arma muy desconocida para todos, porque no se parecía en nada a lo que él conocía: Por las quemaduras del piso y del cuerpo de Micenos, aparentaba ser una especie de concentración de energía. Gordon decidió salir de allí, pues ya no tenía nada que hacer, y además debía enlistarse para ir a la gran reunión.

* * *

—Después de todo si lo mato.

—Sinceramente, me hubiera sorprendido que no lo hiciera. Pero debió ser horrible.

— ¿Y que fue eso que lo mató?

* * *

Unas horas antes de que llegara el primer barco atlante a Troya, Micenos llegó a su casa. Aunque seguía temeroso por su vida, temía generar más sospechas, porque si alguien se enteraba de lo que había hecho lo encerrarían de por vida, incluso estaba convencido de que si Robin se hubiera enterado de la verdadera razón por la que no quería salir del barco hubiera sido capaz de regresarse de Troya para ajusticiarlo. Era cierto que los atlantes valoraban la libertad personal por sobre todas las cosas, pero su crimen había sido muy grave.

Sin embargo, aún guardaba la estúpida esperanza de que Slade le perdonaría la vida si lograba convencerlo de que todavía podía serle útil. Por ello, a pesar de no haber pegado el ojo en una semana, no se angustió tanto como creería que lo haría al ver que en la sala principal Slade lo estaba esperando.

—Slade, gusto en v-verte. Como ya habrás sabido, cumplí con mi labor.

—Si me lo contaron—dijo el recargándose en la pared. —Pero dime, ¿qué pasó con la puerta?

—Bu-bueno, es que no pude estar allí, pero mandé a un soldado al que soborné que les hiciera creer a los guardias que necesitábamos de su presencia, y funcionó.

— ¿Y qué hacías tú exactamente en los adentros de la isla?

—Todos insistieron en que fuera a ver el tridente, ver que fuera autentico, usted sabe. Traté de negarme pero me obligaron, así que afloje los candados.

—Una última pregunta.

—-Diga señor—Micenos, que ya estaba aliviado, se creyó seguro del triunfo.

— ¿En verdad crees que soy tan estúpido?

Silencio total. Micenos estaba mudo del espanto. Y justo en ese momento una patada lo estrelló contra una mesa, que se rompió en dos antes de dejar caer a Micenos, rompiéndole varias costillas. Slade comenzó a caminar alrededor de él.

—Los pocos piratas que salieron vivos del combate gracias a tu ineptitud me lo contaron todo. El que envió al mensajero fue Robin mientras te escondías en un arbusto. Murieron más de la mitad de mis piratas porque tú no lograste que los espías entraran a tiempo y para colmo los soldados atlantes hicieron un ataque sorpresa porque no encontraste otra forma de que se distrajeran. Y los espías me contaron que aunque los soldados se fueron tuvieron dificultades para entrar porque los candados estaban bien puestos. También perdí una mayor parte de la fortuna que estaba dispuesto a entregar.

No cabía duda, lo iba a matar.

—Pe…pero, Slade, yo… yo hice…

— ¿Todo lo que pudiste? Entonces tu capacidad es más limitada de lo que creí. Blackfire tenía razón: eres demasiado incompetente como para servir. Sabes, haré algo que no suelo permitir a mis aliados: eliminar el estorbo.

Micenos estaba temblando del miedo. En ese momento apareció ella por la entrada de la sala, con sus manos emanando fuego. Apuntó hacia él, y todo lo que Micenos pudo ver antes de morir fue un destello cuando ella dejó escapar el fuego e impactó contra su cuerpo…

Y se fue Jim, pensando en si Robin ya había llegado al asedio. Y también se dirigió al templo mayor, para estar presente en la junta

Y a lo lejos se veía a un hombre con una máscara de bronce y ébano, observando como el teócrata se iba y los curiosos no dejaban de tratar de entrar a la gran casa, complacido de su propia obra, mientras que otros dos espías seguían a Críos para dar con la forma de entrar en el templo mayor, al mismo tiempo que quince infiltrados en el consejo recababan información sobre los demás teócratas y la reunión… El robo de los mapas y permisos había sido un golpe maestro, con ellos podría acceder a todo el continente.

Recordó como en la misma sala donde lo había asesinado su aliada en el complot, dos semanas antes del robo, habían hecho el trato. Estaba Micenos sentado en un sillón rojo a cuyo lado estaba la mesa donde en semanas sería derrumbado, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Pero señor Slade, lo que propone es arriesgado ¿Y cómo piensa hacer que esos hombres entren?

—Simple, va a abrirles la puerta de los barcos.

La cara de Micenos se puso pálida y comenzó a sudar frío. Ese hombre quería que traicionara a todos. No quería hacerlo, pero su vida estaba de por medio. Tenía que pensar rápido en alguna forma de convencerlo de que no le pidiera eso.

— ¿Pero no podría simplemente falsificar los permisos, o robar los mapas de alguna otra forma?

—Después de las masacres del Joker se ha hecho más difícil, la única razón por la que ese grupo de asesinos pudo entrar a matar a esa espía fue porque aun no entraban en vigor las reformas que ustedes hicieron a sus leyes.

—Espera, ¿c-como sabes qué...?

— ¿Qué la mujer embarazada asesinada tras el incendio de su casa era una espía? Créeme, se mucho más de lo que tú mismo podrías creer.

Micenos perdió el habla. Si él sabía un detalle como ese, que no solo Robin y todos los demás amigos de Barbara, sino hasta el consejo y las autoridades atlantes hicieron lo imposible por ocultar, significaba que tenía más poder de las que podía imaginar.

En ese momento lo supo. No importara cuanto rogara o suplicara, Slade no iba a aceptar un "no" como respuesta. Tenía que hacerlo. Aunque eso iba a costarles la vida a muchos, no tenía opción. Y más adelante, exactamente dentro de un año y una semana, cuando todo estallara y se descubriera lo que había hecho, muchos de los familiares de estos inocentes iban a maldecir su nombre.


	6. Su más leal servidora

**Tal vez debí de publicar primer uno y luego otro, pero me pareció que este cap le faltaba algo, así que decidí complementarlo subiendo también el siguiente.**

* * *

**Y gracias a Kerosen,**(gracias tambien por la aclaración) **RavenWill, Kyuzo92, ARLET, shiro-wolfman-k**(gracias por la referencia de mi historia)** FELICES VACACIONES**

* * *

_**La serie **_**Teen Titans **_**y el juego **_**Age of Mithology **_**no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic esta escrito por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_Ningún hombre conoce lo malo que es hasta que no se ha esforzado por ser bueno. Solo podras conocer la fuerza del viento tratando de caminar contra él, no dejándote llevar._

Clive Staples Lewis. Escritor británico.

* * *

**EN LA ERA DE LOS DIOSES**

**CAPÍTULO V:**

**SU MÁS LEAL SERVIDORA**

_Cinco años atrás…_

Las tierras nórdicas se dividían en tres terrenos; Midgard, donde vivían los mortales, como tú y yo, donde los humanos pelean unos contra otros y dioses dominan, pero no interfieren. Asgard, donde vivían los dioses, pero los mortales como tú y como yo no podemos llegar. Y Valhalla, localizada dentro del palacio de Odín, tan inmensa que albergaba miles de guerreros, lugar donde mortales como tú y yo tampoco podemos entrar… a menos que nuestra sangre sea derramada y nuestras venas vaciadas en un campo de batalla.

Las valkirias acababan de llegar, y esta batalla había resultado no solo gloriosa para la tribu vencedora, sino que fue tan sangrienta que muchas almas se recuperaron: nada menos que sesenta y ocho bravos guerreros, ahora dispuestos a dar la vida que acababan de recuperar en nombre de los dioses nórdicos. Esa noche las valkirias estaban de fiesta. Pero faltaba una, aquella a quien quiero mencionar. Desde que nació vivió en Valhalla, pero soñaba con un día alejarse y nunca volver. También era un alma solitaria, que buscó refugio en sus libros, en sus pergaminos, y en la meditación. Además tenía una belleza poco convencional, con cabello largo y oscuro, de ojos violetas y piel muy clara.

También su nombre era poco convencional: se dice que Odín, en su búsqueda de sabiduría, sacrificó un ojo, y para sustituirlo creó dos cuervos. Los cuervos de Odín representan sabiduría, y ese fue el nombre que su madre escogió para ella. Cuervo. Raven.

Mientras que sus primas, guerreros y dioses festejaban, ella no veía nada que valiera la pena celebrar: es cierto que habían llegado muchos soldados a Valhalla, pero eso significaba que habían caído muchos soldados humanos. Y había ocurrido en una de tantas guerras entre compatriotas. Además, si uno lo pensaba bien, el recoger guerreros caídos y traerlos al paraíso no era más que una farsa.

Se decía que los nórdicos peleaban para complacer a sus dioses, pero estas peleas ya apenas tenían ese motivo, se había convertido en una simple excusa para luchas por territorio, comida, riqueza, gloria, lo que fuera. Y aun así, siempre había una pelea, y cada vez que los nórdicos peleaban, siempre las valkirias llegaban para buscar almas para llevar.

Si uno lo pensaba bien, ¿para qué?

Supuestamente era como recompensa, pero si el motivo del premio era por complacer a los dioses entonces la mayoría de esos sujetos no merecía el ascenso. Trató de investigar, leyendo bibliotecas enteras, pero no encontraba nada.

Raven decidió salir. Caminó mirando las tétricas paredes, hechas de lanzas. Caminaba sin tumbo y terminó cerca de la gran habitación donde se celebraba el banquete, donde el hidromiel se bebía en abundancia. Hace años tuve la fortuna de probar ese líquido ámbar y es de las mejores cosas que he probado. Raven no bebía más que té de hierbas, pero el aroma de los jabalíes le abrió el apetito y decidió entrar rápidamente a buscar algo de comer y regresar a su cuarto. Generalmente cuando Raven hacia una aparición en público varias miradas se desviaban a ella, pero hombres y mujeres estaban demasiado ocupados embriagándose y coqueteándose como para notarla. Cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el plato de comida un soldado tropezó con ella. Y Raven por su telepatía se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que el hombre pensaba. Trató de evadirlo, pero el guerrero la tomó por la cintura.

—Suéltame—ordenó, tratando de quitárselo de encima pero el, creyendo que era parte de un juego la aprisionó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla fuertemente del cuello, sin percatarse de cómo los ojos de ella despidieron un brillo negro hasta que una onda de energía lo estrelló contra la pared. Dándose cuenta de que de nuevo había perdido el control se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, pero los murmullos comenzaron a salir:

— ¡Vieron eso!

— ¡Atacó a ese hombre!

— ¡Le brillaron los ojos!

— ¡Usó magia negra!

— ¡Y fue como si nada!

Caminó más de prisa, tratando de salir cuanto antes, hasta que escuchó el comentario que le dolió más.

— Es una hija digna de su padre.

Un vaso explotó. Apenas estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, donde no la vieran, se recargó en la pared y respiro lentamente para recuperar la calma. Como odiaba sus poderes. Sus amigos la vieron llorar en silencio el no poder dejar sus emociones fluir, el no poder enfurecer sin lastimar a alguien. Me avergüenza decirlo, pero me daba lástima. Llegó a creer que nunca podría amar a alguien sin matarlo. Poco a poco sus amigos lograron demostrarle que si tenía derecho a sentir, pero todavía faltaba mucho para eso, y mientras ella sentía dentro de sí misma todo el vacio del mundo. Otros venderían su alma por ser tan poderosos, pero no Raven. Ella detestaba sus poderes. Los odiaba.

—Otra vez a meditar—Suspiró, y continuó su camino.

* * *

De todas las personas del mundo, la incomprendida era Raven.

Pero si queremos entender que sentía, tendremos que empezar por su historia, empezando con su padre: el malévolo dios Loki.

De todos los dioses, el es la encarnación del mal. Por pura diversión bajaba al mundo de los hombres causando desde una pelea entre hermanos hasta guerras a muerte entre tribus. Si queremos comprender el miedo que Raven tenía, el temor de que sus emociones se salieran de control, tendremos que estudiar la nefasta influencia de su padre.

Comencemos por la forma en que Loki se vengó de Odín por darle asilo a Arella: ojo por ojo, diente por diente, hijo por hijo.

Una noche Balder, el hijo más querido de Odín, tuvo un sueño extraño y oscuro. Su madre Frigga sabía interpretar los sueños, por lo que cuando Balder le contó su pesadilla ella supo que su hijo iba a morir. Mientras las pesadillas comenzaron a destrozar sus nervios de Balder y a sumirlo en una depresión, Frigga paso días enteros pensando en una forma de evitar la tragedia y calmar a su hijo, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea salvadora: bajo a la tierra y paso semanas recorriendo el mundo haciendo que todos los animales y cosas juraran respetar la vida de su hijo. Cuando los dioses se enteraron quisieron probar si esto había funcionado, por lo que arrojaron a Balder armas de todo material. Pero ni los metales ni la madre eran capaces de penetrarlo. Era tan invulnerable como Aquiles. Frigga estaba satisfecha. Pero la historia ya había llegado a oídos de Loki. Disfrazado de una de las amigas de Frigga fue con ella y le advirtió que todos los dioses trataban de matar a su hijo, sin embargo Frigga le contó lo que realmente hacían, incluyendo que nada ni nadie podía lastimar a su hijo, pero le revelo distraídamente que había una rama, llamada muérdago, a la que no le tomó juramento porque no era más que un retoño.

De inmediato Loki fue hacia donde crecía el muérdago en el bosque, lo arrancó de la tierra y se dirigió a Asgard, disfrazado de nuevo de mujer. Cuando llego había competencia de tiro al blanco. Se topo con Hödr, el hermano ciego de Balder, que estaba alejado de los demás. Imitando la voz de una de las diosas, se acercó a él.

— ¿Por qué no participas en la competencia?

—Perdóneme señora, lo que pasa es que no puedo ver.

— ¿Pero tienes buen brazo?

—Sí, mi brazo es muy fuerte.

—Entonces empuña el arco, yo te ayudare a dirigir el tiro.

El pobre ciego tomo el arco, sin sentir que la flecha tenía una textura extraña. Balder estaba a varios metros, observando la competencia. Los sueños habían continuado, a pesar de la intervención de su madre, al grado de pasarse las noches en vela. Estaba exhausto, sentado en una piedra, cabeceando momentáneamente. Loki dirigió el arco, y antes de que pudieran detenerlos la flecha de muérdago rompió el aire y atravesó el corazón de Balder, quien cayó muerto.

Gritos, peticiones de ayuda, caos, todos corrieron a tratar de auxiliarlo pero no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer. Cuando descubrieron con que fue asesinado, Loki ya había huido.

Odín fue el que mas sufrió la muerte de su hijo, tal como esperaba el asesino. A pesar de que no lloro a gritos su dolor, solo había que verle en los ojos para darse cuenta de su infinita tristeza. Nunca lo supero. La esposa de Balder quedó tan destrozada que murió de pena. Frigga no paraba de llorar. Thor, el dios del trueno, hermano mayor de Balder, acaba de jurar matar a Loki. El día en que la pira funeraria de los esposos fue encendida Arella, quien estaba apartada de los demás, pudo escuchar por primera vez todas las habladurías contra la hija que aún estaba en su vientre.

Esta experiencia dejó en Asgard una huella imborrable. Los dioses dejaron de sentirse a salvo en sus propias tierras. Además, esto marco un estigma en Raven. Todos temieron que heredara la maldad de su padre. Cuando nació todos pudieron notar que físicamente era parecida al Loki de forma humana. Y cuando creció, y comenzaron a relucir sus poderes, el espanto y el rechazo crecieron tanto que unos cuantos aseguraron que sería igual de peligrosa que él y que era un error tenerla cerca. Nadie la veía con buenos ojos, y al final eso le arruinó la infancia. Cuando su madre murió, justo cuando ella tenía trece años y estaba a punto de entrar en la adolescencia, las cosas se pusieron peores. Antes toleraban su presencia, ahora la rechazaban abiertamente. Muchos que fueron lastimados por Loki volcaron su rencor en ella. Y aunque frente de Odín callaban, a sus espaldas hablaban sobre cómo protegerse en caso de que Raven también los traicionara. Frigga era la más participativa en estas pláticas, ya que inconscientemente culpaba a Raven de la muerte su hijo.

* * *

—Ahora entiendo muchas cosas sobre ella.

—Debió de ser muy difícil.

—Si tuviera a esos tipos enfrente a mi…

—Son dioses.

—No me importa.

— ¿En serio?

—En serio.

— ¡Estás loco!

—Por algo tu hermana se enamoro de mí. No olvides que esta tan loca como yo.

—Mejor cállate.

—Pero no dejo de pensar en Raven. Todos desconfiando de ella, diciéndole que iba a ser mala…

— ¿Ahora lo ven? Por eso Raven tenía tanto miedo, por eso pasaba horas enteras meditando, a pesar de que le bastaba una sola: jamás lo admitiría, pero Raven tenía miedo. Miedo a haber heredado la maldad de su padre.

—Pero ella no es mala.

—Es cierto. Pondría mi vida en sus manos, todos lo haríamos. Pero con un padre como Loki, nadie puede sentirse completamente seguro de sí mismo.

* * *

Salió temprano de su cuarto a la mañana siguiente, para ir al comedor donde únicamente las valkirias comían, alejadas de los dioses y guerreros. La casualidad parecía estar enojada con ella, porque ella quería ir a buscar comida y de nuevo paso por donde se encontraban sus primas, quienes acababan de comer y estaban comentando como habían sido las batallas anteriores a las que habían ido. Y mientras todas las valkirias se divertían platicando entre ellas, Raven las observo en silencio. Estar cerca de ellas siendo Raven tenía algo sumamente raro: por un lado le parecían demasiado superficiales y frívolas como para querer trabar alguna amistad, sobretodo siendo alguien con la actitud de ella. Pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que voltearan para saludarla, decirle una palabra amable e invitarla con ellas. Una duda la asaltó: ¿qué habrían pensado cuando entró? Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las mentes a su alrededor.

— _¿Recuerdan lo de anoche? __¿__Quién no?_

—_Ella es muy peligrosa. Odín hace mucho debió de buscarle un nuevo hogar._

—_Todos se sorprendieron cuando acepto a la madre después de su traición. Si no la hubiera aceptado apuesto a que Balder seguiría vivo._

—_A veces me pregunto porque Odín la trajo aquí._

—_Yo siempre._

—_Da miedo._

Enojada consigo misma, tomó el plato y caminó de regreso a su habitación. ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba encontrar? Medito en los últimos años: aunque parezca increíble, Raven pasó casi toda su infancia tratando de agradarles y caerles bien. Incluso llego a cambiar su forma de ser por un tiempo. Pero luego se harto al darse cuenta de que esa era una guerra perdida y que no valía la pena, y por fin se acepto ella misma tal cual era. Sin embargo aun anhelaba tener algún amigo a su lado

Ya era demasiado estrés. Y sabía que vendría más. Entonces pensó en como seria la vida para ella cuando pudiera abandonar Valhala, con el permiso de Odín, y recorrer el mundo. Ese era su recurso para no perder la cordura: cerrar los ojos, e imaginarse a ella volando lejos de allí, pero no volando como siempre, sino siendo libre, volando lejos para nunca volver, para encontrar algún lugar en el cual pertenecer…

¡Si hubiera sabido que en esos mismos momentos un chico verde estaba cumpliendo el sueño de ella, volando lejos de un pueblo donde también se sintió discriminado, convertido en un pájaro, volando con libertad!

* * *

Paso una semana y otra gran batalla ocurrió. Las valkirias fueron hacia allá. Solo que ahora no trajeron tantos guerreros como la vez anterior, pero estas cosas no debían de suceder. Midgard cada vez se fragmentaba más y más. Al regresar a su cuarto vio que tenía varias pilas de libros acumulados. Comenzó a ordenarlos, pero encontró uno que nunca había visto antes: era un libro blanco, de esquinas metalizadas, con un aro de metal en la portada. Al abrirlo noto que no tenía nada escrito.

—Esto es raro—Entonces en el libro quedo escrita la fecha, y debajo de esta, quedó impresa la frase que ella acababa de decir. El libro se cerró y salió disparado al suelo— ¿Pero qué...?

Se cayó, pensando que el libro podía haber escrito esta frase también. Se levanto, y se dirigió a la cama. Abrió el libro y noto que no había nada escrito en el.

— ¿Ya se acabó? —preguntó con sarcasmo. Pero entonces descubrió que el libro de nuevo comenzó a escribirse solo.

Esta vez ella lo cerró y dijo "Hola". Al abrirlo vio que no tenía nada escrito. Volvió a decir "Hola" y esta vez sí se escribió. Raven se dio cuenta de que si le hablaba al libro, este escribiría lo que ella dijera, como si ella se lo estuviera dictando. Se sentó en su cama con el libro abierto frente a ella. Estuvo pensando en que iba a contarle al libro y recordó la batalla que acababa de ocurrir. Comenzó a relatarla y el libro escribió todo lo que ella dijo. Habló de sus sospechas hacia el verdadero sentido del trabajo de las valkirias, y luego paso a como había sido su vida desde la muerte de Arella. Paso todo el día frente al libro hablando, y el libro anoto cada una de las palabras de Raven. Al acabar el día Raven dejo de hablar y leyó todo lo que había dicho. Ni siquiera había comido nada en todo el día, pero no se sentía ni cansada ni hambrienta, sino algo... liberada de sí misma. Simplemente tomo el libro entre sus brazos, le dio un beso a la portada, lo coloco en una mesita de noche, y se durmió más tranquila que de costumbre.

Al día siguiente Raven caminaba de nuevo por los pasillos para dirigirse hacia su habitación y volver a hablar con su libro, al cual ya tomaba por diario, cuando la detuvo Odín.

—Raven, escuché rumores de que la semana pasada tus poderes se salieron de control.

—Trate de controlarlos…

—No me refiero a eso. Sé que tus poderes son muy difíciles de controlar, pero tú no pierdes el control así como así.

Raven le conto toda la historia con lujo de detalles.

— ¿Entonces te ofendiste y trataste de darle una lección?

—Sí, pero luego los demás comenzaron a criticarme y fue cuando mis poderes se descontrolaron. —dijo Raven con su voz fría pero mirando al suelo.

—Tú no tuviste la culpa Raven, son cosas que pasan. La próxima vez ten más cuidado.

Raven asintió y se fue. Odín siempre estuvo cerca de ella. Tanto, que no podía evitar verlo como un padre, y hubiera dado su vida por él. Y Raven fue también como un premio de consolación. Eran inexplicablemente cercanos. De hecho la primera palabra que Raven pronuncio fue "papa" y la dijo mirando a Odín a los ojos. Aunque fue la única vez que uso esa palabra para referirse a él, eso ya no fue necesario porque establecido que Raven era su hija. Y con Thor sucedió algo parecido, ya que el era también hijo de Odín y hermano de Balder. Era el hermano que más había querido, siempre lo había protegido, tanto que se culpo a sí mismo de lo ocurrido por no reconocer a Loki a tiempo. Paso meses enteros buscándolo para matarlo, siendo únicamente persuadido por Odín, quien no quería que se derramara más sangre. El también lleno ese hueco de Balder con Raven. Era como una hermana y la defendía de los demás dioses como tal. Al principio la esposa de Thor también sintió desconfianza sobre ella, pero al ver como su suegro y su esposo la querían poco a poco comenzó a aceptarla.

Y por ello los tres dedicaban tanto tiempo a desmentir las falsas acusaciones de maldad de los demás. Y aunque los demás dioses, gigantes, guerreros o valkirias no hablaban mal de Raven cuando los tres estaban cerca, ellos sabían que si lo hacían cuando se daban la vuelta, por eso los vigilaban, para evitar que agredieran a Raven. Y a la hora de defender a su "hermana", Thor era el más violento, lo cual ponía muy nerviosa a su esposa. Toda esa semana Sif estuvo mordiéndose las uñas, porque desde un principio supo las malas intenciones del soldado, y temía que si su marido se enteraba de inmediato fuera a buscar a ese tipo para "ponerlo en su lugar", lo cual en realidad quería decir "matarlo a golpes". No se le despegaba ni un segundo para impedir a como diera lugar que le comentaran algo. Las pocas veces que alguien estaba a punto de sacar el tema a conversación desviaba la plática con lo primero que se le ocurría.

—_Thor, Sif, me alegra que hayan venido a quedarse por unos días, ¿Como están?_

—_Bien, ¿y tú?-saludaba Thor._

—_Bien. Oye ¿supiste que la semana pasada Raven...?_

— _¿...Y las demás valkirias trajeron sesenta y ocho nuevos soldados? Si, lo supimos..._ —_decía apresuradamente mientras forzaba una sonrisa..._

Pero artimañas como esa no sirvieron de nada una desafortunada mañana, justo esa semana después en que ambos estaban de visita en el Valhalla. Ella se quedo dormida y Thor al despertar y verla decidió levantarse para traerle un desayuno a la cama como sorpresa para cuando ella despertara, ya que sabía lo mucho que la emocionaba. Se vistió tratando de no hacer ruido, y salió a buscar la cocina más cercana. Entonces la diosa Frigga lo detuvo.

—Hijo querido… ¿cómo amanecieron hoy tú y tu mujer?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

Otra que se había despertado temprano era Raven, quien paso cerca de ellos. Hizo una reverencia inclinándose ante los dioses, como estaba acostumbrado entre quienes les servían. Thor respondió al saludo alzando la mano y ella continuó su camino, pero Frigga hizo un gesto. No le gustaba que Thor la tratara con familiaridades.

—No me inspira mucha confianza.

—Ya empezamos otra vez. —dijo Thor cruzando los brazos pero sonriendo divertido.

—Es que esta no es otra vez, en verdad te lo digo, ella es muy peligrosa.

— ¿Te ha dado motivos para que lo veas así?

—A mí el incidente de la semana pasada me parece suficiente motivo.

— ¿Que incidente? —pregunto Thor mientras la sonrisa se le borraba de la cara.

— ¿No te han contado? Creía que no sabias. Bueno, lo que ocurrió fue…

Thor fue de inmediato a buscar a ese pobre hombre, porque algo le decía que el tenia la verdadera culpa. Paso un gran rato preguntando por él, y cuando lo encontró lo obligo a decirle toda la verdad a fuerza de amenazas y gritos. Thor le cayó a golpes y casi acaba de nuevo muerto, de no ser porque Sif al despertarse y enterarse de que Thor andaba tras ese soldado los busco y los encontró justo a tiempo para detener la paliza.

—Thor, ¡detente! —gritaba Sif mientras corría hacia él y cuando llego detuvo el puño de Thor con toda su fuerza hasta que el reacciono.

El soldado estaba escupiendo dientes en el piso. Thor respiro tratando de calmarse. Luego él y su esposa se fueron, caminando por el pasillo, separados al principio, porque Sif estaba algo enojada. Pero luego ella se le acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda. Se quedaron unos momentos inmóviles, y luego Thor pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sif y caminaron así hasta llegar al cuarto de ambos. Cerraron la puerta para tener una plática privada.

—Thor, debiste de…

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que ocurrió?

Sabía que Sif estaba enterada del asunto, de hecho ya le parecía sospechoso el comportamiento de su esposa. Se hizo un silencio incómodo hasta que ella respondió.

—Porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar así—Se sentó en la cama con él—A veces eres demasiado impulsivo…

—No puedes negar que ese infeliz se lo merecía.

—Pero Raven no merece más rumores. Ya tiene bastantes.

Guardaron silencio por otros instantes más. Luego Thor se levanto.

—Esto no puede seguir así.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Iré a hablar con mi padre.

Otro incómodo silencio se hizo presente.

— ¿Aun piensas en matarlo? —pregunto Sif mirando a Thor directamente a los ojos, sentada en el borde de la cama.

—Sí.

Sif bajo la mirada, y Thor se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, con su mano le alzo delicadamente la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

—Tú sabes que esto es más que una venganza. Mucho más.

—Pero es que me da miedo... Que algo pueda pasarte...

—Me se cuidar solo, no te preocupes.

Thor le dio un pequeño beso y salió a toda prisa a buscar a Odín. Preocupada, Sif se recostó en la cama y abrazo una almohada. Ese era otro de esos días en los que hubiera deseado mejor no haberse levantado de la cama.

* * *

Alrededor de una hora después, Raven caminaba por los pasillos buscando una biblioteca, cuando escuchó los gritos.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Gritaba Thor— ¡Padre, no importa que Loki sea un dios, todo lo que me importa es detener el Ragnarok!

Raven pudo oír como un mueble crujió: Thor se había recargado en la mesa con sus puños. Decidió quedarse a escuchar, y pudo oír como el dios del trueno respiraba hondo para calmarse.

—Solo dame tu permiso padre... es todo lo que necesito para ir tras él y matarlo.

—No puedo.

—Por favor… No podemos dejar que el Ragnarok ocurra. Sé que nos estamos preparando, pero está cerca, puedo sentirlo. Las estaciones están cambiando, los dioses de otras tierras están inquietos, y los hombres de todas partes no dejan de pelear entre ellos. Está a punto de llegar, y ni con todos esos mortales podríamos...

—No hay opción.

—Si la hay. Podríamos impedir el fin. Podríamos detener todo ese desprecio hacia Raven y podríamos vengar a Balder. El era mi hermano, y tu hijo. Yo no pienso...

En un ataque de furia Odín rompió la mesa con su puño. Paso un minuto de completo silencio, como si el mismo aire tuviera miedo de moverse. Esa espontanea muestra de violencia en aquel dios era impactante, ni Raven ni Thor osaban respirar. Poco a poco Odín recuperó el aliento, y luego se dirigió a Thor, que lo miraba como si el mismo en lugar de dios fuera un mortal y su padre acabara de aparecer para reñirlo. Raven se pego aun más a la puerta.

— ¿Crees que después de lo que ese canalla le hizo a Balder no quise ir a estrangularlo con mis propias manos? ¿Crees que no ardo en deseos de ir tras el cada vez que escucho de las sinvergüenzadas que hace dentro y fuera de Midgard?

Su instinto le pidió a gritos que entrara, antes de que la discusión empeorara. Tocó la puerta y entró, tras hacer una reverencia a Odín. Thor se fue en silencio. Odín estaba esperando una pregunta sobre la mesa rota pero esta no llego. Cuando Raven miró el desastre decidió preguntarle directamente que había sido eso.

—Les escuché discutir, Gran Dios Odín.

El dios sabio guardo silencio por un rato. Pareció tener una breve lucha consigo mismo. Se sentó en una silla cercana a la mesa, y la miró fijamente.

—Hace años, cuando di mi ojo izquierdo por beber en la fuente de la sabiduría, tuve una visión. Cuando bebí pude ver todo lo que nosotros los dioses tendríamos que soportar. Y vi a los demás dioses, aquellos de las tierras del sur y del este. Y vi nuestro fin. Pronto estallara una guerra, la última… El Ragnarok

Odín comenzó el relato.

—Hace mucho tiempo, justo después de la caída de los titanes griegos, se nombró una profecía, que llegó a mí a través de la visión. Llegaran cuatro crudos inviernos, y entre ellos no habrá ni primavera ni verano ni otoño. Solo invierno. Cuando termine el último, una guerra se expandirá por Asgard y Midgard… matándonos a todos.

¿Todos estaban condenados?

— ¿Cómo puede estar seguro? —preguntó ella.

—Dime Raven… ¿has tenido pesadillas, sueños que luego parecen traspasar las barreras del tiempo, que se sienten muy… reales?

Hizo memoria. Desde que había llegado a la adolescencia, había tenido sueños muy repetitivos, a veces en un fondo sin color, donde las sensaciones eran demasiado realistas. A veces soñaba con una batalla en la tierra, y días después veía el mismo escenario en Midgard. Una vez soñó que Thor ganaría una competencia contra otro dios, y al día siguiente pudo ver no solo la competencia, casi igual a como la había soñado, sino también que Thor, efectivamente, ganaba. Y a veces soñaba también una gran batalla en los cielos…

—Clarividencia. Ese es el nombre de tu don. Está entre los poderes legados por tu padre.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Odín continuó.

—Asgard necesitará guerreros. Y los humanos pelean desde siempre entre ellos. No hay mejor lugar de donde sacar soldados más que de los mortales. Y necesitábamos a alguien que bajara a la tierra para traerlos aquí.

—Por eso la misión de las Valkirias…

Odín asintió.

—Todas las naciones están convulsionadas. Ahora dos guerras se libran en el mundo, y cuando acaben saldrán a la luz conspiraciones que nos llevaran a ese punto. Debemos estar preparados, pero antes necesito saber si puedo confiar en ti.

Sin pensarlo Raven se hincó ante el dios, su otro padre, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Juro ser tu más leal servidora. Ordena y obedeceré.

Odín posó su mano en la cabeza de la valkiria. El juramento estaba hecho, Raven daría su vida por él si fuera necesario.

—Por ahora no bajaras de nuevo con tus primas. Te necesitaré muy pronto, para otras misiones. Por ahora regresa a tus habitaciones.

Ella obedeció, y cuando se fue él estuvo solo, en silencio, meditando…

El futuro estaba ya escrito. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, al igual que su hijo. Y sabía que Raven sería una de las piezas clave, ya que era la gema en la corona de Loki. Era su hija más poderosa: si dejara fluir sus poderes en lugar de bloquearlos ella podría moldear la realidad, detener el tiempo, conquistar el mundo. No, ella tenía que mantenerse lejos de su padre.

Su naturaleza se inclinaba tanto al bien como al mal. Durante años mantuvo su alma limpia, pero por culpa del rechazo ella era muy cerrada con los demás. Tendría que pensar en algo que le asegurara que no se corrompería como lo había hecho su padre.

Las palabras se repitieron en su mente.

—_Juro ser tu más leal servidora._

Sonrió, al fin lo había encontrado.


	7. Mi pobre princesa

_La venganza es dulce. Sobretodo para las mujeres..._

Lord Byron.

* * *

**__****La serie ****Teen Titans **_**y el juego **_**Age of Mithology **_**no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic esta escrito por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**EN LA ERA DE LOS DIOSES**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**MI POBRE PRINCESA**

_Cinco Años Atrás..._

En Egipto se estaba librando una gran batalla, de las más grandes que las pirámides habían visto. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que parecía ser una pesadilla para la mayoría de los involucrados, pero no lo era. Era tan real como ellos mismos. Lo más impactante es que la causa de todo era un pleito familiar, y no solo un pleito de una simple familia, sino de la familia real.

La familia real era la escogida por los dioses para gobernar Egipto: tanto así que sus miembros tenían poderes concedidos por los propios dioses. Podían volar y utilizar la energía de Ra para dispararla desde sus manos. Era la escogida por los dioses, y la más respetada.

Era.

Ahora la nación estaba dividida: unos apoyando al legítimo faraón de Egipto, y otros a la princesa mayor. Esta princesa resulto ser una traidora, y tras un fallido golpe de estado, decidió atacar directamente a una de las ciudades más importantes de Egipto. Muchas personas habían muerto o estaban heridas, y en medio de la destrucción el humo dejaba manchas negras en el cielo rosado, visibles para toda la nación e interpretadas como un presagio del futuro.

Egipto estaba sufriendo un golpe del que nunca se iba a recuperar.

La batalla aun continuaba. Los soldados peleaban y la gente recogía sus pertenencias más preciadas y escapaba. Muchas casas estaban en ruinas y la batalla se había llevado muchas vidas, pero aun estaba lejos de acabar. En medio de todo, una joven caminaba, tratando de encontrar ayuda. Sin embargo los hombres de su hermana la buscaban, y por más que trataba no encontraba a nadie del ejército de su padre. Ella había sido la más afectada por todo lo ocurrido, e incluso tomada como prisionera, pero había logrado escapar de su encierro y ahora trataba de huir. Era tan fuerte como su voluntad y sus ganas de vivir, pero estaba débil a causa del dolor y sufrimiento que había vivido.

Llegó a una zona ya abandonada de la ciudad. Cerca no había más que cadáveres, cuya vista daba horror y provocaba espanto. Starfire se recargo en una pared de una de tantas casas de adobe abandonadas, dejándole una mancha de sangre, pero estaba tan aturdida que no lo noto: aún estaba muy lejos de llegar, y sus fuerzas estaban casi agotadas.

Decidió entrar a la casa, descansar un poco y luego seguir su camino. Como pudo abrió la puerta. Esta crujió con fuerza he hizo una mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo, pero tragó aire y comenzó a adentrarse en el lugar. Entró a una pequeña habitación y se recargó en la pared, dejando otra horrible mancha. La sangre provenía de su brazo derecho, el cual estaba bastante magullado por las cadenas que la habían aprisionado. Caminó hasta llegar a un rincón de la habitación, y poco a poco se acostó en el piso, y cuando por fin estuvo en el suelo comenzó a llorar. Hacía poco más de tres horas un guardia del ejército de su hermana la había violado. Pero aun podía sentir a esa inmundicia de persona dentro de ella. Aún recordaba cada horroroso detalle: Ese sujeto entrando, ella amarrada, herida, sin poder defenderse, gritando, llorando…

Starfire lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Gracias a Isis no tuvo pesadillas sobre lo ocurrido en esa espantosa semana, porque hubiera sido el colmo que hubiera tenido que sufrir hasta en sus sueños.

En un extremo de la ciudad dos extranjeros caminaban por los escombros, envueltos en capas. Miraban con tristeza la desolación, a pesar de ya haber visto muchas ciudades destruidas. Cuando llegaron a una de las casas de adobe la miraron por unos segundos, y luego se acercaron para examinar a las paredes hasta encontrar un sol amarillo. Se adentraron en ella, y esperaron.

— ¿Segura que esta es la casa?

— Segura, esta es la que Gordon nos describió. ¿Crees que tarde en llegar? —Preguntó Abeja.

—Él dijo que ellos llegarían—respondió Robin—espérame un rato, voy a explorar.

—De acuerdo, ten cuidado.

Robin salió a la calle, respiro hondo y se recargo en la pared, aspirando el olor de la guerra. La batalla había sido terrible, pero no era su país, por lo que solo se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Se cubrió la cabeza aún más con la capucha de la capa, y se aflojo el cuello de la capa, el cual tenía un sujetador rojo con la forma de un petirrojo, así como Bumblebee tenía uno amarillo con forma de abeja. Recordó con una sonrisa que a su hijo le encantaba jugar con el sujetador, pero no tardó en sentirse culpable por haberlo dejado solo: los días anteriores habían sido muy difíciles para ambos.

Se descubrió la cabeza, revelando su piel blanca y su pelo de reflejos azulados, mientras su rostro estaba cubierto por la máscara metálica. No llevaba mucho tiempo inmerso en sus propias reflexiones cuando escucho gritos ajenos, y corrió a la procedencia de estos. Al llegar vio a una mujer golpeada y tirada en el piso y a un señor de mediana edad siendo atacado por cuatro hombres egipcios, quienes trataban de robarles una pequeña bolsa, no eran más que bribones aprovechándose del caos. Robin de inmediato ataco. Al verlo uno de los ladrones se le lanzo tratando de clavarle su puñal, pero Robin lo detuvo con una llave y le quitó su arma lanzándola a uno de ellos, matándolo al instante. Los demás interrumpieron la golpiza y se volvieron al extraño, pero antes de que pudieran acercársele Robin de un movimiento dislocó el brazo del hombre que tenía sometido, lo arrojó contra uno de los agresores y después de una patada giratoria rompió la nariz del último. Los ladrones huyeron. La mujer se acercó a su marido y lo abrazó, temiendo que el extranjero también los golpeara, pero el hombre resolvió que Ra había escuchado sus suplicas (y enviado a alguien a su ayuda) por lo que se llevó la mano al pecho, agradeciendo a su dios.

—No deberían estar en la ciudad—Señaló Robin mientras ayudaba al matrimonio a levantarse y recogía la bolsa del suelo—deben irse.

—No sin nuestro hijo—sollozó la mujer mientras comenzaba a llorar.

— ¿Su hijo?

—Si—confirmó el hombre—Estábamos comenzando a escapar de nuestra casa cuando esos salvajes nos atacaron. El se regresó a nuestro pobre hogar a esconderse, pero nosotros no pudimos y nos golpearon para tratar de robarnos. Si usted no hubiera llegado...

La mujer lanzo un grito de terror señalando una columna de humo que sobresalía entre las estructuras de adobe. Los tres corrieron y la encontraron la casa en llamas.

— ¡Mi niño! —lloró la mujer. Robin sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la casa de adobe. Había mucho humo, pero vio que el fuego provenía de la habitación de al fondo. Escucho un llanto en una habitación continua y corrió mientras se cubría la boca y nariz con una parte de la capa. Al entrar encontró al niño, de cinco años, agazapado en un rincón. Se le acerco pero el niño se encogió aún más. Robin cubrió al niño con la capa y este se atrevió a mirarlo.

— ¿Me… me va a matar?

—No te preocupes, vine a sacarte de aquí.

El niño se abrazó a Robin y este lo alzó en brazos, para salir rápidamente de la trampa de fuego. Una vez afuera Robin se acerco a los padres, quienes se abrazaban mirando a la puerta y conteniendo las lágrimas, y le devolvió el niño a su madre

—Es mejor que partan lo más rápido posible—les advirtió.

La familia dirigió una última mirada a la casa, para empezar a correr lo más lejos posible. En la prisa no devolvieron la capa a Robin, pero este no dijo nada, al sentir un dejo de empatía con ellos: había tenido que observar su hogar consumido por las llamas, no solo una sino dos veces. La más reciente había sido un mes atrás.

Fue cuando la esposa de Robin había sido asesinada.

Su único consuelo es que al menos su hijo era todavía muy pequeño, por lo que lo más probable era que pronto no recordara lo que había pasado. Sin embargo a él le dolía, le dolía demasiado, y la culpa era demasiado grande. Tenía pesadillas con el fuego, tantas que a veces evitaba dormir. Además también le dolía todo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, no solo porque Bárbara era muy joven, sino por su hijo no nato. Alfred le prometió cuidar muy bien de su hijo, sin embargo Robin se sentía mal por dejarlo cuando el más lo necesitaba.

— ¡Robin! —Volteó y vio a Bumblebee, acercándose rápidamente a él— ¿Qué paso, estás bien?

Robin volvió a voltear en dirección al incendio.

—Un niño estaba dentro de esa casa. Los padres me pidieron ayuda y lo saque.

Ella miró a la casa, y se dio cuenta de lo que Robin pensaba.

—No fue tu culpa.

Robin suspiró: era mentira, sabía que si lo era. Él debió de estar en la casa, en debió de estar a su lado, no debió salir, debió quedarse… Ambos se quedaron en un doloroso momento de silencio. Entonces llego a ellos un grupo de hombres montados a caballo, rodeado por una guardia de veinte hombres, uno de ellos sosteniendo dos caballos.

—Ustedes deben ser el soldado y la espía.

—Así es—Abeja dio un paso al frente.

—Síganme.

Los atlantes montaron a caballo y el grupo cruzó el desierto hasta llegar al campamento del faraón Mnevis. Al llegar recorrieron decenas de tiendas, hasta llegar a la más grande de todas, la cual era usada por el faraón como cuartel general. Entraron, a discutir el más delicado asunto de la batalla: habían sido mandados por Gordon para ponerse a servicio de el faraón, ya que en consejo temía que si llegaba al poder Blackfire intentara declararles la guerra, pero a la vez no se atrevían a intervenir de forma más abierta. De todas las espías enviaron a Bumblebee porque era descendiente de inmigrantes africanos, entre todos los espías era la más parecida a los egipcios, y podría mezclarse entre ellos con mayor facilidad. Al verlos Mnevis ordenó a sus hombres retirarse, y después de que los atlantes hicieran una reverencia y prometieran estar incondicionalmente a su servicio, este comenzó a hablar.

—Mi primera misión es algo muy serio, y no tengo gente de confianza a la cual recurrir. Alguien de mi patria sería muy peligroso. Es cierto que hay soldados honrados, pero después de lo de Komand'r—su rostro se ensombreció—No sé a quién más recurrir.

—La primera misión será de rescate. Necesito que encuentren a mi hija…

El faraón guardo un silencio, controlando su emoción.

— ¿La princesa Blackfire, mi faraón? —se aventuró a preguntar Bumblebee

—No, la menor—En este punto escucharon preocupación en su voz—Starfire.

Les contó toda la historia de principio a fin: antes de la guerra había tenido un accidente mientras volaba y casi había muerto, y ello lo hizo pensar en lo que podría pasar si moría: su hija mayor iba a heredar el trono de Egipto, puesto que ninguna de sus hijas se había casado. De allí supo que Blackfire no sería una reina justa, sino que impondría su voluntad por sobre todas las cosas, no sería leal ni mostraría gratitud a sus súbditos. Pero su hija menor era todo lo contrario: es cierto que podía ser muy ingenua e inocente, pero a pesar de ello era muy lista, además de noble, y siempre hacia todo lo posible para ayudar a otros. Mnevis decidió que lo mejor era que ella heredara el poder, y tras convocar a los sacerdotes principales de Egipto firmó el decreto real, prometiéndose a sí mismo guardarlo en secreto. Sin embargo, exaltado por una discusión, le advirtió de su decisión a Blackfire. A partir de ese momento Blackfire comenzó a tramar una conspiración para destronarlo, como venganza, y para usurpar el poder y recuperar lo que era suyo. Cuando estalló la guerra civil lo primero que hicieron fue capturar a Starfire, quien ahora estaba prisionera de su propia hermana, y Blackfire había enviado un mensajero amenazando con matarla si su padre no se rendía.

Su desesperación era evidente, y ambos prometieron encontrarla. Les informaron de los puntos que estaban bajo ataque por lo que fueron al otro lado de la ciudad, donde estaba la mayor concentración de soldados, para capturar a uno e interrogarlo. De allí podrían rastrear a la princesa.

* * *

Starfire seguía dormida en el piso de la humilde casa de adobe. Ya habían pasado horas y el amanecer estaba cerca.

— ¡Hermanos! —gritó uno de los hombres de la princesa mayor, señalando la mancha de sangre de la pared

—La mancha está muy fresca como para ser de alguno de de estos desgraciados—Señaló al piso, hacia un montón de cadáveres

— ¡Ella debe de estar cerca, dudo que se haya ido lejos!

—Vamos a entrar.

Abrieron la puerta y el sonido despertó a Starfire. Temerosa, se escondió en un rincón, mientras los hombres se dividían para empezar la busqueda. Starfire rezaba a los dioses en silencio a que se marcharan pero no ocurrió.

— ¡Miren lo que encontré!

Vieron otra mancha en la pared y supieron que ella estaba cerca. Uno de ellos se hizo cargo de la situación y comenzó a dar órdenes.

—Tú vigila la entrada, y tú pásame la cadena, solo con eso la podemos contener—Todos comenzaron a moverse, mientras señaló a otro—Advierte a los demás—Le ordenó, y se volvió a los demás—Recuerden que debemos atraparla viva.

Starfire escucho esto último, y sintió mucho miedo. La cadena era mágica, y evitaba que cualquiera de la familia real usara sus poderes. Ya la habían sometido así una vez, sabía que si eso pasaba de nuevo no podría escapar. Se arriesgó a correr a la habitación de al lado y saltar por la ventana, y luego trato de elevarse en el aire y volar pero sus poderes fallaron y volvió a caerse. Comprendiendo que no tenía suficientes fuerzas se levanto y comenzó a correr, pero cinco soldados que estaban en camino la interceptaron, la sujetaron y rápidamente la amarraron. Starfire sintió el frio metal en sus brazos, luego como se debilitaba aun más, y entonces supo que sus poderes ya estaban desactivados.

Dos horas después Starfire estaba en el campamento, siendo sujetada por las cadenas y vigilada por seis hombres, para evitar otra fuga. Blackfire apenas supo que ella había sido capturada fue a su encuentro. Al ver a su hermana mayor en esas condiciones se sintió superior.

—Supongo que ahora no tienes escapatoria.

Starfire dejó de llorar y la miró desafiante, gesto que enfureció a Blackfire y ordenó que la llevaran de vuelta a su celda mientras le volvía la espalda.

—No importa quién te ayude, al final mi padre va a derrotarte.

Blackfire palideció al oír eso, pero no por miedo sino furia. Rápidamente se volteó, y le dio una bofetada a su hermana.

La odiaba. A pesar de ser la hija mayor, Blackfire no era tan respetada y amada por el pueblo egipcio como su hermana menor, Starfire. Esta última siempre buscaba la forma de ayudar a su pueblo, y Blackfire solo buscaba la forma de ayudarse a sí misma. Al principio Blackfire no le daba importancia al asunto, pero cuando su padre le dijo que a pesar de ser la primogénita era Starfire quien iba a heredar el trono, Blackfire estalló. Pasó horas enteras gritando en su cuarto lo injusto que era su papa, y lo poco que Starfire merecía ese puesto.

— ¡ESA MALDITA! —Gritaba— ¡ESA MALDITA NO MERECE EL TRONO! ¡SOLO SABE PONER CARA DE NIÑA BUENA PARA CONSEGUIR LO QUE QUIERE!

Continúo dando vueltas alrededor del cuarto, todavía furiosa.

— ¡ES UNA HIPOCRITA! ¡NO MERECE EL TRONO! ¡YO LO MEREZCO! ¡NO ESA MALDITA HIPOCRITA!

No paró de gritar hasta que una muy extraña luz se apareció en su cuarto, y de esta luz salieron cientos de langostas que tomaron forma humana. Un señor muy atractivo, que aparentaba treinta años, vestido con una túnica morada y lleno de oro. También tenía un tocado dorado, como el de los faraones.

— ¿Quién... quien es usted?

—Soy alguien que te va a ayudar.

Ella se sintió irritada por ese extraño hombre, que seguramente era uno de los sacerdotes del castillo.

— ¿Ayudarme en qué? —preguntó ella desafiante y a punto de ordenarle que se retirara. Pero el hombre sonrió de forma burlona y se cruzó de brazos.

—Escuche hablar, o mejor dicho gritar, sobre lo injusto que fue tu padre. Tú te mereces mas ser la reina, eres fuerte y decidida.

— ¿Cómo sabe…?

—Porque soy alguien que todo lo oigo y todo lo sé—el hombre dio un par de pasos para acercarse más a la princesa— Soy un dios. El dios Seth.

Ella titubeo, visiblemente confundida. ¿Un dios, Seth? Tenía que ser otro hechicero farsante, no podía ser…

— ¡No me mienta! ¡El dios Seth no tiene forma humana!

— ¿Y qué forma se supone debo de tener? ¿Hocico curvo, orejas largas y una larga cola?

Cambio de forma: aún tenia apariencia humana su boca se transformo en un hocico de un animal del pantano, sus orejas crecieron hasta ser enormes y puntiagudas y comenzó a azotar contra el piso con su cola de demonio. Estuvo menos de un minuto así, y volvió a cambiar para transformarse en el atractivo hombre que Blackfire había visto.

—Esa es mi verdadera forma—Volvió a avanzar hacia la princesa, sonriendo—Y vine para hacer un trato.

Blackfire se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos. Luego habló, midiendo con cautela sus palabras.

— ¿Cuál... es ese trato?

—No eres la única menospreciada, no eres la única a la que no le dan lo que le merecen. Mi hermano Osiris me hizo lo mismo que tú hermana: usurpo lo que me correspondía sin merecerlo. Pero no más, me vengaré, y este es el trato: Tú me ayudas en mi venganza y ascenso al poder… derrocando a tu padre. Yo mismo te guiaré.

El dios Seth dio una vuelta hasta quedar detrás de ella. Puso ambas manos en los hombros de la joven, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

—Y a cambio tú serás la reina y señora de Egipto.

La sonrisa de Blackfire dio por cerrado el trato. Y ese día en que Starfire era llevada a su celda de nuevo se vieron aquel par de desquiciados. Blackfire estaba pensando en que hacer ahora que Starfire estaba bajo su control, y aún no se decidía. Otra de las razones por las que le había urgido encontrarla era porque Starfire se había dado cuenta de que le estaba ayudando Seth. Esto era un secreto, y si se sabía entonces los demás dioses egipcios iban a intervenir. Al igual que los dioses nórdicos los egipcios no intervenían de manera directa en las guerras de su pueblo, pero mientras que los nórdicos siempre se mantenían al margen los egipcios si descubrían que esta guerra había sido ocasionada por uno de los suyos intervenían y castigaban al culpable.

Blackfire pensaba en todo esto, tratando de decidir qué curso tomar. Entonces una luz brillante se apareció en el cuarto, y de nuevo aparecieron miles de langostas que se transformaron en Seth.

—He visto con placer que ha destrozado la ciudad, princesa. Aunque estoy decepcionado de que aún no has hecho daño al templo de Osiris.

—Lo he intentado con todo, pero es inútil.

—Lo sé. Ese templo debe de estar protegido con magia, no hay nada más que pueda explicarlo. Sin embargo no he venido a hablar de eso. He venido a hablar sobre tu hermana.

—Por esa mocosa no te preocupes. Solo estoy esperando a que mi querido padre…

—Mátala—interrumpió Seth, sorprendiendo a Blackfire, ya que eso no era parte del plan.

— ¿Disculpa?

—No va a haber trato. En estos momentos se dirigen hacia tu campamento una espía y un vigilante atlante. Acaban de capturar e interrogar a uno de tus hombres, ya saben dónde buscar.

Un bocón la había traicionado. Frunció el seño y juró que aquel imbécil lo pagaría con su vida.

—No podrán llevársela—afirmó— ¡Todavía quiero retenerla, aún puedo usarla como prisionera!

—Sería una muy buena prenda de cambio, pero aún así es demasiado peligroso. Tú eres joven, a tu edad es fácil subestimar las cosas. Pero subestimar siempre equivale a perder. Mátala lo más rápido posible.

Un resplandor cubrió el cuerpo del dios y este desapareció. Blackfire no estaba todavía conforme: era cierto que quería a Starfire muerta, pero ella deseaba que su muerte fuera a la vista de su padre, para hacerlo sufrir, como venganza. Que lastima. De inmediato mando llamar a dos de sus hombres.

* * *

La noticia en el campamento, de que la princesa Starfire había sido capturada, y más aún, de que iba a ser ejecutada, se difundió rápidamente. Blackfire, maligna y perversa como siempre, ordenó que todo se hiciera con la máxima rapidez para que no tuviera tiempo de escapar, y también ordeno que se hiciera a la vista de todos.

Muy pronto todo quedo listo: Un cadalso improvisado se levanto en el área del campamento que quedaba más cercana al rio Nilo. Robin y Bumblebee llegaron justo cuando Starfire, amarrada con las cadenas mágicas que impedían que usara sus poderes, era arrastrada hasta llegar al cadalso donde iba a ser ejecutada. Los atlantes vieron que en el lugar había movimiento, cosa que indicaba que algo estaba pasando. Decidieron separarse para buscar mejor. Por ironías del destino Bumblebee buscaba en la dirección opuesta a donde Starfire se encontraba, mientras que Robin sin saberlo se dirigía hacia donde Star iba a morir.

La multitud festejaba a gritos que la princesa menor era subida hacia el cadalso. Ella se resistía, pataleaba y luchaba, pero era inútil y entre diez hombres encadenaron sus muñecas a una tabla vertical para que su espalda quedara descubierta. Ella aun trataba de soltarse, pero era inútil. El verdugo lentamente se acerco a ella, ondeando su látigo.

El verdugo alzo la mano…

El primer golpe del látigo hizo que Starfire lanzara un grito. Un par de lágrimas de dolor salieron de sus ojos, y apretó sus cadenas mágicas con sus manos. Entonces llegó el siguiente latigazo, y luego otro, y otros más, cada vez más fuertes, mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su espalda. Su hermana Blackfire oía los desgarradores gritos de dolor de su hermana, y sintió fue orgullo y satisfacción.

También Robin pudo oír los gritos.

Contrario a lo que tenía en mente de permanecer con un bajo perfil y limitarse a la búsqueda, fue hacia la zona de donde provenían los gritos. Comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud, y vio algo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda: una muchacha, muy bonita, pero menor que él en edad, siendo flagelada. Poco a poco los gritos se fueron apagando. El atardecer daba una iluminación rojiza al escenario. Starfire miraba a la multitud, y al ver la sonrisa malévola de Blackfire sintió un dolor en el alma casi igual al dolor de su cuerpo.

Entonces miro hacia la multitud de nuevo… y sus ojos se posaron en un sujeto que aunque no podía distinguir bien porque estaba lejos de ella pudo sentir su mirada. Robin también sintió que la observaba directo a los ojos. Starfire vio el horror y la piedad de Robin, y Robin vio el dolor y la aflicción de Starfire.

Fue solo por unos segundos, porque a causa del dolor y sus heridas Starfire perdió el conocimiento. Robin se preocupó, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que ella no estaba muerta, y que tenía que salvarla. Se abrió paso hacia la plataforma, hasta quedar a cinco metros de ella, justo al lado del trono de madera improvisado en el cual estaba sentada Blackfire. El verdugo se acerco a la pelirroja. Starfire solo estaba inconsciente pero el verdugo creyó otra cosa.

— ¡ESTA MUERTA!

Blackfire se puso de pie para aplaudir, por fin había logrado deshacerse de su molesta hermana. Los soldados y demás hombres comenzaron a aplaudir y celebrar, y la princesa mayor ordenó a uno de sus guardaespaldas que se deshicieran del cadáver.

— ¿Como lo hacemos, mi señora?

—Arrójenlo al Nilo. Que nadie encuentre el cuerpo

El guardaespaldas hizo una señal y dos soldados se acercaron al maltrecho cuerpo de Starfire. Lo echaron a una tabla de madera que ambos cargaron para llevarla hacia la costa, boca abajo, para exhibir sus heridas. Su hermoso cabello cubrió su rostro, como una cortina, y entonces despertó. Vio el piso, como si estuviera flotando, y por un momento hasta ella misma creyó que acababa de morir. Justo después volvió a la negrura y paz de la inconsciencia.

Robin había escuchado lo que Blackfire ordenó, así que de inmediato abandonó la multitud y comenzó a buscar a los hombres. No tardo en encontrarlos, y los siguió, mientras se alejaban de la multitud, hasta que llegaron a la costa donde aguardaba una balsa. Un hombre agarro a Star por los brazos y otro por las piernas y la acomodaron en el bote. Agarrando cada uno un remo comenzaron a adentrarse en el río, para llegar a la parte más profunda y arrojarla allí. Robin de inmediato se arrojo al agua y nado siguiendo a la balsa, observando a los hombres para ocultarse en el agua cada vez que ellos volteaban, lográndolo gracias a la habilidad natural que le daba el ser un atlante. Pronto se detuvieron, y uno de ellos alzó a Starfire en brazos y la echó al agua. Ella comenzó a hundirse y remaron de nuevo hacia la orilla.

Robin se sumergió en el agua y logró alcanzar a Starfire, tomándola de la cintura con un brazo mientras que volvía a emerger. Con cuidado alzó la cabeza de Starfire y le coloco dos dedos en el cuello para tomarle el pulso: si había latidos, tenía la razón, estaba viva. Y si quería que ella siguiera así tenía que llevarla a un lugar seguro. Comenzó a nadar hasta la orilla opuesta a la de donde los soldados habían llegado, cuidando que su brazo mantuviera la cabeza de Starfire fuera del agua. No tardo mucho en llegar a pesar de que estaban lejos. Cerca de la orilla había una palmera, y Robin cargo a Starfire teniendo cuidado con sus heridas, y con delicadeza la coloco acostada boca abajo en la sombra del árbol.

No fue hasta ese momento que toda la energía con la que Robin nadó desapareció, y el también cayó exhausto cerca de Starfire. Ella volvió a despertar y al voltear la cabeza vio a Robin, a quien reconoció como el hombre a quien había visto durante su ejecución. Lo tomo de la mano, estaba frio pero inconscientemente apretó la suya. Sonrió, y volvió a caer en las sombras, sin despegar su mano de la de Robin.

Paso una hora. Ya era de noche y Bumblebee buscaba no solo a la princesa, sino también a Robin. Entonces vio a Blackfire, quien estaba rodeada de sus tres guardaespaldas. Se ocultó enseguida.

—Gané—decía Blackfire—Aun no puedo creerlo, pero le gané. Ahora que mi hermanita está muerta, vamos a tener la ventaja en la guerra—dijo mientras el pequeño grupo seguía caminando. Abeja alcanzo a escuchar, y se sintió profundamente mal. Había fallado, y la princesa había muerto. Decidió que no tenía nada más que hacer allí, seguro por eso no encontraba a Robin, porque él se había enterado antes que ella y se había marchado. Decidió irse de regreso al campamento. Empequeñeció y comenzó a volar a través del campamento y luego del río, pensando en cómo le iba a dar la terrible noticia al faraón.

Entonces justo cuando pasaba por el margen del río vio a dos personas, tendidas en la arena e inconscientes. Se acercó y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que esas dos personas eran Robin y otra chica por la descripción podía ser la princesa. Al ver las heridas de la niña se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Luego se acercó y se puso justo el medio de ambos. Los dos respiraban y tenían pulso, pero estaban fríos. Volvió a empequeñecerse y voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia el campamento de Mnevis.

* * *

Pasaron los días...

Robin despertó en una de las tiendas del campamento egipcio de Mnevis. Mejor dicho, en la tienda de Mnevis. Este estaba tan agradecido por el rescate de su hija, que decidió que Robin durmiera allí en lo que se recuperaba mientras él se ocupaba de la guerra y de la recuperación de Starfire. Estaba envuelto en mantas, en una cama, algo muy raro porque en Egipto se acostumbraba más dormir en el suelo, eso era un lujo para las personas más importantes. Abeja estaba a su lado comiendo _Kofta_: una tortilla rellena con carne de cordero que solo se comía en Egipto. Justo terminaba de comer cuando vio que Robin estaba despertando.

—Vaya, hasta que despiertas. Has pasado todo un día dormido.

— ¿Un día?

—Así es. Gracias a los dioses que pude encontrarlos.

Robin no escucho esto último porque aun estaba impresionado de haber pasado un día entero dormido. Se levanto y salió de la cama

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—El faraón no ha parado de decir lo agradecido que está contigo. Dice que en cuanto queramos regresar nos va a enviar en su mejor barco y nos va a dar provisiones suficientes, además de regalos—dijo mientras le ponía su muñeca enfrente, mostrándole una fina pulsera de oro.

Entonces Robin recordó a la chica que había rescatado.

— ¿Esa chica...?

— ¿La Princesa?

Robin comenzó a atar cabos: Blackfire había ordenado personalmente hacerle todo eso a esa niña, así que ella debía de ser la princesa. Era algo que se deducía por lógica. ¿Cómo no pensó eso antes? Estaba tan preocupado por rescatarla que no se detuvo a pensar en nada más. Eso era algo que nunca le había pasado.

— ¿Ella era la princesa?

—Sí. ¿No sabias?

—No.

Bumblebee estaba muy confundida, casi tanto como Robin.

—El faraón me contó que va a tardar en recuperarse, pero estará bien—respondió a la pregunta de Robin. Luego le puso una mano al hombro—Mañana tenemos que volver a la Atlántida, cosas del consejo, lo mejor es descansar.

En lugar de dormir o descansar Robin se la pasó meditando en ese día, en el que rescato a Starfire, y le parecía muy extraño que ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando corría tras esos hombres, se había detenido a pensar en la identidad de la chica. Todo lo que ocupaba su mente era el pensamiento de rescatarla, a pesar de que todo indicaba que ya había muerto. De hecho, ni siquiera el verdugo, alguien que ya había ejecutado los suficientes asesinatos como para poder distinguir a una persona muerta de una inconsciente, supo que estaba viva. Él fue la única persona que lo supo, y eso ocurrió porque lo sintió, justo en el corazón. Solo le bastó una mirada para sentir que ella estaba viva. Y, retrocediendo un poco más, recordó que justo antes de que Starfire cayera inconsciente, él alcanzó a mirarla a los ojos. No sabía cómo, especialmente considerando en la distancia que los separaba. A mí me contó todo lo ocurrido, tiempo después, y no salía de mi asombro. Ahora sé que fue lo que ocurrió: ambos se amaron desde ese cruce de miradas, pero cada uno acababa de pasar por experiencias tan traumáticas que ni se dieron cuenta.

Sin embargo toda esa experiencia fue única y extraordinaria.


	8. Cuidado con lo que deseas

**No estoy muerta, y como dije, los jueves estare actualizando este fic.**

**Y muchas, muchisimas gracias a Luchy Tct, 99-xIceQueenx-99, CuttingEdge19, MISS-SUPERGIRL, PelusitaBlack93, ARLET, sweet starfire, Ishii Sen Ling, Crystal Violeta (ya ves, si la continue) y TheMoonacrePrincess**

* * *

**__****__****La serie "****Teen Titans" **_**y el juego "**_**Age of Mithology" **_**no me pertenecen. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic esta escrito por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**EN LA ERA DE LOS DIOSES**

**CAPITULO VII**

**CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS**

_Cuatro años y once meses atrás…_

Raven caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente: Odín la había llamado para pedirle algo importante. Algo en el mundo de los dioses no andaba bien, lo sentía. Aunque pensándolo bien, aún con el riesgo del fin del mundo latente, los dioses nórdicos no estaban en una situación tan desesperada, especialmente si se les comparaba con los de otras naciones.

O quizá era precisamente por eso por lo que la había mandado llamar: Odín tomaba los problemas de otros países como un posible riesgo. Los grandes eventos siempre son el resultado de cadenas de pequeños acontecimientos, que comienzan a apilarse hasta formar una montaña. Una mariposa aleteando en un hemisferio podía provocar una tormenta en el otro.

Finalmente Odín llegó y se paró frente a Raven, quien hizo una reverencia. A ella solo le basto una mirada al semblante para saber qué era lo que preocupaba al Gran Dios.

—Déjame adivinar: Loki.

—Lamentablemente sí. —Odín admitió, y Raven contuvo un suspiro—Me acaban de llegar informes de que ha mandado varios de sus esbirros a las tierras griegas.

La expresión de Raven dejó entrever su confusión y sorpresa.

— Perdóneme, Gran Dios, pero creo que podríamos estar equivocados. ¿Qué interés puede tener Loki en Grecia?

—Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, pero ya he confirmado que el canalla ha estado metiendo sus narices, aprovechándose de los portales que los titanes griegos habían dejado en Midgard antes de que los dioses olímpicos los destronaran—Odín la miró seriamente antes de encomendar su misión—Por el momento solo he localizado uno de ellos: un templo en Midgard que une las tierras de los mortales con las tierras de los dioses griegos, si tu padre decide enviar a sus demonios estoy seguro de que lo usará. Necesito que lo vigiles hasta que descubra una forma de sellarlo.

Raven inclinó la cabeza, entendiendo las órdenes y asegurando que las cumpliría.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo debo vigilarlo, Gran Dios Odín?

— No puedo dar una fecha, deberás de quedarte por un tiempo indefinido. Debes de saber que puede ser una cuestión de semanas o meses.

El corazón de Raven palpito con fuerza al escuchar estas palabras, y no pudo evitar alzar la mirada, atónita. ¿Irse de Valhala? ¿Había escuchado bien? Loki continuó hablando sobre el portal pero ella continuaba procesando la información, hasta que pudo entender lo que eso significaba para ella: ¡si, Irse de Valhala! Podía marcharse por un buen tiempo, sola y sin nadie que la molestara, como había deseado desde hacía años. Cuando por fin Odín terminó de hablar ella tuvo que apelar a todo el respeto y control de sí misma para no manifestar su alegría. De inmediato se transportó a su habitación y comenzó a ordenar en una bolsa de piel su ropa y algunos libros, y después en otra más pequeña su preciado diario.

—Adiós estúpidos dioses y primas—terminó de guardar sus cosas y cerró la bolsa—hola libertad.

Apenas terminó salió del palacio y comenzó a descender a la tierra de los mortales, sintiendo en viento en su cara como nunca antes. Incluso cuando aterrizó tuvo la sensación de tener más aire en los pulmones, y no pudo contener una ligera sonrisa. Sola, por fin. Estaba cumpliendo su más grande deseo. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

Del otro lado del mundo, en uno de los templos egipcios cercanos al palacio de los reyes, se estaba preparando un ritual. Los rayos del sol se colaban por los orificios del techo, y en ellas se veía el reflejo de las partículas de polvo. Solo estaban seis personas en total, pero había mucho movimiento alrededor del altar: bastaba un vistazo para saber que todos estaban muy nerviosos… o angustiados. Uno de ellos, el hierofante, era el que oficiaba el ritual, mientras otro era el encargado de ser el catalizador para invocar a los dioses: el tendría las visiones sobre sus mensajes. Después los otros sacerdotes debían de ayudarles a interpretar el significado. Solo faltaba el escribano que registrara las visiones.

— ¡Eh, tú, tráeme el espejo y la cruz de Ankh ahora mismo! ¡Y los demás, a acomodar las velas!

Mientras continuaban los preparativos, uno de los sacerdotes se acercó al vidente.

—Perdone, señor, ¿está usted seguro de esto?

—Sí, estoy seguro.

El vidente ya había repetido cinco veces en apenas una semana, y debido al gasto de energía estaba muy demacrado. Sabía que los demás se estaban preocupando y deseaban buscar un relevo, pero él sabía bien que, si bien no era fácil inducir la clarividencia, era el más experto en la materia. Y todos los sacerdotes egipcios sabían que era urgente utilizar todos los medios para invocar a los dioses: Egipto estaba en crisis. Poco después del secuestro y rescate de la princesa menor ocurrió, en medio de un eclipse solar, y en medio de un fuego estelar se pudieron ver cinco estrellas caer a tierra. El impacto sacudió a la nación, y la extraña tormenta que siguió había destrozado las cosechas. Mientras el ejército de Blackfire comenzaba a dedicarse a la guerra de guerrillas, el faraón trataba de minimizar el nivel de deserción y los efectos de los desastres naturales, pero ambas tareas eran ya como tratar de vaciar el Nilo.

Todos habían visto el eclipse como un mal presagio, que la naturaleza confirmó después. Pero los sacerdotes se mostraban desesperados por saber cuál había sido su verdadera razón de ser, ya que el desastre que le siguió tuvo que ser originada por los dioses. ¿Era un castigo, o algo más?

Finalmente llegó el escribano. Todos comenzaron a adoptar sus posiciones, rezando por un milagro.

* * *

Raven había pasado dos horas sobrevolando la zona. Le molesto que Odín no le hubiera permitido llevar un mapa, diciendo que este no figuraba en los mapas y debía de hallarlo por el instinto, ya que para lo sobrenatural este era la brújula más confiable. Pero Raven sentía que más bien era una brújula que oscilaba, porque ella no hallaba el camino: a veces sentía algo pero luego la sensación cambiaba y se desorientaba. Ya estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando su brújula dejo de oscilar, sintiendo una fuerte energía debajo de donde ella se encontraba, y al instante supo que estaba cerca.

Bajo a la tierra y vio que, enterrada por una capa de vegetación, había una especie de estructura. Tal vez era el templo: se suponía que debía de ser muy antiguo, de la quizá de la época de los titanes, cuando construyeron portales para poder expandir su dominio a otras tierras. La arquitectura con la que había sido construido el pequeño templo era similar a la griega, pero más tosca y rústica, casi sin decoraciones. Era cierto que en algunos ángulos parecía un diseño atlante, pero no tenía nada de la ostentosidad que esta nación empleaba hasta para las viviendas. También se veía muy abandonado, debieron de pasar siglos antes de que alguien entrara a él, quizá hasta milenios. Pero algo no se sentía bien…

Mandó su caballo de regreso a Valhalla, como Odín se lo había pedido, para evitar que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia. A continuación trató de entrar al templo, pero la tarea era más difícil de lo previsto: tuvo que apelar a toda la fuerza de sus poderes, porque aunque la moviera o cortara, la vegetación no cedía, era como si esta hubiera sido diseñada para defender el templo de intrusos, y de hecho era muy probable. Cuando por fin logró abrirse paso y entrar se encontró con una ligera neblina que llenaba todo el lugar. Esta se apartaba a medida que uno caminaba, dando la apariencia de andar entre las nubes. Y cuando estuvo en medio de la estructura pudo ver que era de forma cilíndrica, con una cúpula. Era, sin lugar a dudas, la cosa mas extraña que Raven hubiera visto en su vida. Y no es poco decir, ya que con los dioses nórdicos había visto cosas impactantes para un simple mortal.

Decidió investigar el resto del templo, pero no tuvo que andar mucho para descubrir que a un par de metros de la entrada había una escalera, cuyo inicio y cuyo final no podían ser vistos porque eran tapados por la niebla. Raven examino la escalera: el templo solo era de un piso de altura. ¿A dónde llevaba entonces la escalera? ¿Al techo?

Raven en lugar de caminar tuvo la precaución de levitar hacia el final de la escalera, hasta que a medio camino pudo sentir un viento ligero. Conforme se acercaba la brisa esta se intensificaba. Al final de la escalera se podía distinguir cúmulos similares a las nubes, y una luz. Su mano las atravesaba, y esas nubes se sentían idénticas a las del cielo. Entonces la neblina volvió a apartarse, como si tuviera vida propia, y vio al centro del templo una estatua muy extraña: más que un dios nórdico, parecía griego. Al principio creyó que era Zeus, pero al verlo más de cerca pudo ver que ese dios tenía un vago parecido, pero no podía ser él. Medito por un rato: había conseguido libros con descripciones de los otros dioses, tanto griegos y atlantes como egipcios, pero había una clase de la que no había podido encontrar una descripción completa: los titanes. Los que habían reinado antes, los que habían sido vencidos por sus hijos y los que ahora estaban encerrados en las profundidades. Cuando la guerra terminó a favor de los olímpicos hubo una purga y las estatuas y los textos que hablaban de ellos fueron destruidos, para evitar su culto.

Cerró los ojos, y se concentró en la estatua: esta emanaba una especie de magnetismo que le atraía…

—Este es el portal.

Una vez confirmado su descubrimiento ella se alejó, cautelosa, no deseaba activarlo. Apenas se alejó comenzó a buscar un sitio de reposo, pero a falta de un suelo visible decidió no arriesgarse y apoyarse en la escalera para dormir y dejar sus cosas. Se quitó la capa y con ella cubrió parte de la escalera. Seguía siendo incomodo, pero el cansancio la venció y se sumergió en el sueño.

* * *

—Ese portal del que hablas… ¿Es el mismo… en el que yo…?

—Lamentablemente, si: era el mismo.

— ¡No!

— ¿En qué pensabas?

— ¡Déjalo! ¿No ves que ya sufrió bastante por ese error? Además, el no sabía… lo estaba utilizando…

—Igual que a Raven…

* * *

De pronto, en medio de la ceremonia, el vidente abrió los ojos. Su expresión era de tal que todos sintieron miedo, y pasaron a la preocupación cuando este cayó al suelo, al borde de la inconsciencia. El hierofante se acerco a él y hablaron en voz baja, y todos supieron que las noticias no eran buenas cuando ese hombre se puso pálido.

—Ra…—dijo, sintiendo un escalofrío.

— ¿Qué… fue lo que… se vio… señor? —preguntó el registrador, mientras los demás, por obra de la ansiedad, no se atrevían a hablar. Pero todos comenzaron a reaccionar y correr cuando el sacerdote gritó:

— ¡Un demonio nórdico!

* * *

Todo paso muy rápido.

Sin previo aviso, la estatua libero una esfera de luz, que proyectaba tal energía que despertó a Raven, quien apenas alcanzó a proyectar su aura para protegerse. Pero la luz se hizo más intensa y el aura de Raven se deshizo. Sintió una fuerte gravedad arrastrarla…

Raven despertó mientras un calor seco y una luz cegadora la golpeaban. A tientas se levanto. Extrañada, sintió la tierra de una consistencia extraña, resbalando de sus dedos. Esta tierra era completamente seca, caliente, y áspera. Raven abrió los ojos sorprendida, y lo que vio la horrorizo. ¡Había pasado en segundos de la tundra al desierto! Raven rápidamente salió de su impresión, y pudo mirar como una docena de hombres se acercaban a ella para rodearla. El color de piel de estos tipos era mucho más oscura que la de los nórdicos. Todos estaban vestidos con ropas cortas, si era que a eso se le podía llamar ropa.

— ¿Quién… quien es usted? ¡RESPONDA AHORA MISMO! —gritó uno de ellos, fingiendo seguridad y blandiendo una lanza, aunque era obvio que tanto él como el resto estaban más asustados que un gato. Era lógico, considerando que no eran más que unos adolescentes, casi niños, que acababan de reclutarse.

— ¿Y quién es usted o que se cree para hablarme así? —preguntó Raven molesta.

— ¡USTED NO TIENE NINGUN DERECHO A REPLICAR! ¡NOS ACOMPAÑA AL CAMPAMENTO AHORA MISMO!

—Yo no los acompaño a ninguna parte.

La actitud contestaría de Raven enfureció al otro, quien hizo una señal para comenzar el arresto, y todos comenzaron a acercarse a Raven con las armas en alto.

— ¡Azrath Metrion Zinthos!

Tres reclutas volaron por el aire. Al ver eso los demás retrocedieron, y luego soltaron sus armas y huyeron.

—Cobardes—se dijo Raven a si misma. El sol comenzó a molestarla por lo que invocó su aura, para crear una sombra. El calor era infernal y no tardo en sentir sed. Examino su alrededor y vio con alivio que sus cosas también estaban allí, pero lo malo es que todo estaba roto y desperdigado por el suelo: su cantimplora se había abierto y vaciado, y la a comida estaba hecha un desastre. En cuanto a los libros… las hojas caían por todas partes. Por un momento Raven sintió miedo, pero no tardo en descubrir a su fiel diario intacto en medio del desorden. De inmediato lo alzo, le limpio la arena, y lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsa.

Esto ya no era como lo había imaginado.

Se puso a pensar. Estaba en el desierto, y por el color de piel de los hombres debía de estar en África. Ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba haber visto esas vestimentas ilustradas en pergaminos egipcios que había encontrado en la biblioteca de Odin: Debía de estar en Egipto… ¿pero en que parte? ¿Y como llego hasta allá? El portal se había activado, no quedaba lugar a dudas, ¿pero como paso eso? ¡Ni siquiera había tocado la estatua! Trató de pensar en cómo arreglar la situación cuando vio dos cuervos que comenzaron a volar encima de ella.

— ¿Ustedes son quienes creo que son? —preguntó, deseando que no fueran los cuervos de Odín, pero sus esperanzas terminaron cuando descendieron y uno continuó volando a su alrededor mientras el otro se posaba en su hombro.

—Justo lo que necesitaba—se dijo Raven a sí misma. Comenzaron a graznar pero pudo escuchar la voz de Odín en su oído.

—Raven, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Ella contuvo un suspiro.

—No estoy segura. Estaba descansando en la escalera cuando salió una luz y aterricé en este lugar.

—Lo más probable es que travesaste el portal de Urano.

— ¿Urano el titán? —pregunto Raven, extrañada. Ese debía ser aquel cuya estatua había visto en el templo. Recordó haber leído que en su reinado solía hacer portales usando de fragmentos de la bóveda celeste. Solo aquellos que tuvieran fe en él o una relación con alguna divinidad podrían entrar. Eso explicaba cómo había logrado pasar, aunque no como lo había activado. Aunque ese momento no era para pensar en eso, debía de volver.

Entonces pudo ver a la distancia una nube de polvo, y distinguió que, de entre las dunas, llegaban decenas de soldados a caballo, más experimentados y decididos que los otros. Comenzó a invocar su aura.

— No ataques

A su desconcierto Odín le respondió que Egipto estaba en una situación muy delicada.

—El dios Osiris ha sido asesinado, y ahora el dios Seth reina sobre sus hermanos. Egipto se convulsiona en una guerra civil, pero la situación se está saliendo de control, a este paso toda la nación caerá.

Raven ya sabía algo del revuelo egipcio, pero no que había alcanzado semejante magnitud. Si su padre había vuelto los ojos a esa parte del mundo era porque sabría que con el caos podría operar en completa impunidad. Ya había escuchado de intromisiones en Grecia, de aquí sería capaz de cosas peores.

— ¿Teme que se aproveche de la situación y la use a su beneficio?

—Exacto. Esta es una buena oportunidad para saber si debemos de preocuparnos. Intérnate en Egipto, llega hasta la familia real, y mantén vigilados a los sacerdotes y sus augurios.

Ambos cuervos alzaron de nuevo el vuelo y se perdieron. Raven suspiro. Los cuervos de Odín le habían dado el mensaje y solo debía obedecer. Para este punto ya casi habían llegado los soldados a ella. En cuanto los tuvo enfrente alzó las manos, en señal de rendición.

—Iré con ustedes.

* * *

Raven caminaba rodeada por un círculo de al menos veinte hombres, los cuales no paraban de vigilarla. Ella no podía evitar rodar los ojos, si lo deseara fácilmente podría levitar y fugarse. Cuando se quitó la capa para aminorar el calor todos retrocedieron y alzaron armas contra ella.

—Parece que aquí causo más miedo que en Valhala.

Poco después apareció otro grupo a caballo, y entre ellas una joven un poco mayor que Raven. Era pelirroja, y usaba un vestido que le tapaba todo el torso pero no le llegaba a las rodillas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que iba casi cubierta de oro; en el cuello dos collares, uno demasiado ostentoso para su gusto, cuyas cuentas doradas simulaban las conchas de un molusco local, y otro más sencillo, pero lleno de colgantes que parecían ser jeroglíficos. También tenía varios juegos de pulseras y una diadema con tres dobles cintas de oro que colgaban de ella. Raven tuvo que contener un sarcasmo al ver cómo era la ropa femenina en ese país.

Pero entonces recordó que la cobra era un símbolo de la realeza egipcia. Mientras Raven comenzaba a mirar lo que ahora parecía una corona con mayor detenimiento esta niña le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, y la valquiria se sintió extrañada por ese gesto. Pudo escuchar como la adolescente pedía que le cedieran un caballo y obedecían sin chistar.

—_Como si no pudiera volar—_pensó.

—Por favor, sígueme. —pidió ella.

Raven se sintió algo frustrada: había pasado de estar rodeada por un pequeño ejército a tener que seguir a una niña. Pero cuando estuvo montaba pudo ver que la joven tenía en la diadema una cobra faraónica. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que esa niña tenía que ser muy cercana a la familia real. Raven frunció el seño, tenía que seguir la orden… no de la princesa, sino de Odín.


End file.
